Matrimonio Joven y Duro
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012) Luego de un descuido de Raphael, su novia Mona Lisa queda embarazada. Deberán enfrentar lo complicado de cambiar sus antiguas vidas por unas nuevas para proteger a su hijo. ¿O será hija? Deberán proteger a su bebé a toda costa de cualquiera que le haga daño. O, mejor dicho, el que le haga daño al bebé deberá cuidar de sí mismo.
1. La dura noticia

**¿Qué hay? ¡Al fin pude escribir esto! ¡Me tardé toda la tarde! Bueno, Vanne Pérez me pidió esto por un tiempo** (quedate tranqui, no hay presiones) **, así que decidí escribirlo de una buena vez.**

Renuncia:

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen; sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon y cada marca que promueve este dibujo animado._

 _Los OCs usados acá, sólo tres me pertenecen, los demás pertenecen a nina14j, utilizados con su autorización._

 _Tanto las versiones de Flor de Loto y Chaplin que uso acá son de mi propiedad; pero el personaje original pertenece a TMNT saga._

 _ **También quiero decirles que acá, todos los personajes tienen 19 o 20 años, y los OCs de saruina99 no aparecen** **acá.** (Sorry, saru, pero pensé que serían demasiados personajes a poner. Espero que entiendas)._

 **No tengo nada más que decirles, así que...**

 **¡Leamos!:**

* * *

 ** _"Rapha, Mona Lisa y una niña"_**

Era una noche tranquila de viernes. Habían pasado casi 4 años desde que las Tortugas Ninja, quienes ahora tenían 19 años, detuvieron las invasiones de los Kraang. Pero, a su mala suerte, estos aún no se rendían. Seguían siendo demasiado tercos en el hecho de querer dominar la Tierra. Lo único para lo que los Kraang querían mutar la Tierra en otra Dimensión X, era para re-poblar su poder a través de las diez dimensiones y esconderse de los Triceratons, una raza de alienígenas con apariencia de dinosaurios, enemigos de estas masas amorfas.

Pero, el tiempo pasó, detuvieron las invasiones y salvaron a Nueva York más de una vez. Mejor aún; salvaron a la Tierra. Ahora eran tiempos, no tan tranquilos como quisieran, pero lo eran. Destructor aún seguía con la insistencia de querer destruír a Hamato Yoshi, capturar a Karai para él solo y dominar la ciudad a cualquier costo. Pero las tortugas no lo dejarían. No en su guardia.

Pasando a la guarida de las tortugas, estos estaban en la sala de estar, cambiando de canales en la T.V. Ahora todos estaban de novios. Leonardo fue capaz de decirle a Flor de Loto lo que sentía, y ella le correspondió sus sentimientos; Raphael obtuvo el coraje y la oportunidad de demostrarle a Mona Lisa lo que sentía, y ella no lo negó; Donatello se reveló frente a Abril, haciéndole entender que la amaba, tanto como ella a él; Miguel Ángel tuvo la valentía de decirle a Irma que también la amaba, y ella sentía lo mismo por él y Mei Pieh Chi recibió la confesión amorosa de Casey, haciendo que ella lo aceptara sin dudarlo dos veces.

Sus amigos también tuvieron esa suerte. Kevin se armó de valor para contarle a Melina que se enamoró de ella, y ella conmovida lo aceptó y Chaplin fue algo cursi en su confesión, pero Karai lo aceptó con fervor. Aún eran tiempos difíciles, pero al menos no estaban solos.

Mientras estaban en la sala, Mona Lisa no estaba en sus mejores ánimos de ver la televisión.

-Saben, no tengo ganas de ver el televisor. -dijo con algo de desgano la chica de bufanda rosa- Mejor me voy con Raphita a hacer algo más. -siguió con una sonrisa, mientras jalaba del brazo a su novio hasta su habitación.

Sin importarles mucho, los demás se pusieron a ver con qué se quitaban el aburrimiento. Sin mucho que ver en la tele, Leo, Loto y Karai fueron al dojo a entrenar; Casey y Kevin se pusieron a jugar Pin-Ball, algo a lo que se volvieron adictos; Melina, Donnie y Chaplin fueron al laboratorio a seguir trabajando en los experimentos; Venus se quedó en otra punta de la sala practicando con su flauta y Mikey e Irma seguían viendo la tele.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Raphael, él y su novia Mona Lisa disfrutaban brindándose amor con besos y caricias, ambos recostados en la cama.

-A veces creo que mi vida fue muy dura. -dijo ella, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio- Lo digo por, las cosas que viví de pequeña, o todo por lo que pasamos...

-Lo sé... -dijo la tortuga, con un suspiro- Pero, quiero que sepas una cosa, muñeca. Si te pedí el honor de ser mi novia, y prometida dentro de 6 años... es porque te amo con todo mi corazón, y no quiero que olvides eso, ¿okay? -terminó con una sonrisa seductora.

-Okay... -respondió ella con suavidad.

Ella le volvió a besar los labios, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, llegando hasta algo más. Los besos fueron más profundos y apasionados, y las caricias llegaron más lejos. El chico se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, hasta que terminaron haciendo algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

 **(N** / **A:** Supongo que no necesito entrar en detalles, puesto que todos sabrán a lo que me refiero **)**

Una semana después, Melina, Kevin, Casey, Abril, Mona, Chaplin e Irma estaban en su universidad, disfrutando de sus almuerzos para recargar energías. Abril tenía un sandwich de crema de maní; Melina uno de jalea de fresa; Irma uno de queso y tomate; Casey uno de jamón y tocino, Kevin uno de lechuga, mayonesa y huevo cocido; Chaplin uno de carne y mayonesa y Mona uno de atún. Pero la última no comía nada.

-Oye, ¿me lo das? -preguntó Casey a Mona.

-Claro. Tenlo. -respondió la chica sin mucho interés y dándole el sandwich.

Los demás empezaron a notar esto, por lo que se empezaron a preocupar.

-Oye, Mona, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Abril preocupada.

La boxeadora tardó un poco en responder.

-Sí... es sólo que... ahora no se me apetece un sandwich... -respondió suavemente.

-Pero no te puedes quedar sin comer nada. Ten -dijo Melina levantando una manzana roja- te regalo mi manzana.

-En serio, chicos, estoy bien. -se excusó Mona.

-Insisto, ten. -siguió Melina, levantando la manzana para que Mona la tomara.

-Gracias. -contestó ella con una sonrisa fingida.

Mona tomó la manzana, para luego darle un par de mordiscos. Pero, luego de la cuarta mordida, le dieron náuseas.

-Denme un minuto. -dijo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, para luego correr hacia el baño.

Todos volvieron a quedar confundidos por su reacción.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Mona? -preguntó Kevin, viendo en dirección a donde se había ido y masticando su sandwich.

-No lo sé -dijo Irma con el ceño fruncido- ; pero no me quedaré aquí para averiguarlo. -replicó, para luego levantarse de la mesa.

-Ni yo. -dijo Melina, siguiendo a Irma.

-Chicos, cuiden nuestras mochilas, veremos qué le pasa a Mona. -dijo Abril, siguiendo a las demás.

-¡Pero no tarden, tengo entrenamiento de hockey! -gritó Casey en dirección a donde se habían ido.

-Chicas... -susurró Chaplin para sí.

-Son mujeres; acostúmbrate. -dijo Kevin con una mueca.

En el baño, Mona estaba con la cara en el agujero del excusado del tercer cubículo, con la cara muy pálida luego de tanto vomitar.

 _-¿Será que estoy... ?_ -pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus amigas que entraron al baño corriendo.

Las tres se asustaron un poco al ver su cara; estaba muy pálida.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, Abril, estoy bien. -respondió Mona, jalando la cadena del baño.

-Tú no estás bien; tu cara espanta. -comentó Irma.

-Creo saber qué pasa... -dijo Melina con severidad.

Al oír esto, Mona comenzó a asustarse.

-¿E-en serio? -tartamudeó ella.

-¡Claro! ¡Y Rapha tiene la culpa! -siguió la chica de lila.

-¿T-tú crees? -dudó con aún más miedo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tu "Raphita" seguramente te dio de comer de su sandwich y olvidó lavar la lechuga! ¡En cuanto lo vea, lo voy a colgar del caparazón, le dije miles de veces que el no hacerlo trae una infección y... ! -no pudo seguir su huelga porque Mona la interrumpió.

-¡Espera! -gritó la boxeadora- Sí, puede que Rapha tenga algo de responsabilidad por mis síntomas, pero... creo que esto es más que sólo una diarrea.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? -preguntó Abril con curiosidad.

Mona empezó a dudar si en decirles o no. Tenía que tener mucho tacto al explicarles esto.

-Escuchen, esto es algo complicado, por lo que me tienen que prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie. -dijo con nervios.

-Como digas. -dijo Irma.

-¿Me lo juran? -siguió Mona.

-Seeh. -dijo Melina con impaciencia.

-¿Por el honor de nuestros novios? -al parecer necesitaba estar segura al 100%.

-¡Que sí! -gritaron las tres.

-Okay... -dijo Mona con un suspiro- Creo que Rapha sí puede estar involucrado con mis síntomas, porque... él... eh...

-¡Dinos ya! -gritaron las otras tres.

-¡Estoy embarazada, ¿okay?! -exclamó desesperada.

De un momento a otro, hubo un silencio muy tenso. Las tres no se lo podían creer. ¡¿Acaso Mona y Rapha habían estado juntos, habían hecho _"eso"_ y dio por resultado un embarazo?! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Al escuchar lo que salió de los labios de la boxeadora, las chicas cambiaron su semblante confundido por uno molesto.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! -gritaron.

-Lo que dije, estoy embarazada. -replicó Mona apenada.

-Pero... ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿cuando?! -gritó Abril.

-Pasó hace exactamente una semana. Fue ese día que no quería ver televisión y me fui con Rapha a su cuarto. -respondió con timidez.

Al escuchar su última declaración, las chicas se palmearon la cara. No podían creer que estuvieron en el mismo lugar, pasó lo que pasó y no lo notaron en ningún momento.

-Mona, por favor, ¿qué hicieron tú y el cabezota de Rapha? -dijo Irma aún con un tono cansado.

-Miren, no sé cómo pasó; sólo pasó. Necesitaba desahogarme y un consuelo, y Rapha fue el que me lo dio. -respondió la mencionada, aún con pena- Sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero ya pasó. Ahora estoy embarazada de un bebé de Rapha.

-Sí es de Rapha, ¿no? -dudó Melina.

-¡Por supuesto! -gritó desesperada- ¡Podré ser terca, molesta o qué se yo, pero si algo sé que soy, es que soy fiel, porque sólo a él lo amo!

-¡No era a lo que me refería! -respondió Melina- A lo que voy es que, hay hombres que suelen abusar de las chicas, y no se protegen.

-Vamos, no seas paranoica. Recuerden que soy boxeadora y entreno ninjutsu con el Maestro Splinter; mi bebé es de Rapha, lo sé.

-Wow... Rapha va a ser padre... ¡y apenas es un adulto! ¡ambos lo son! -gritó Melina.

-Pero, ¿cómo estás tan segura de que estás de verdad embarazada? -preguntó Abril a Mona.

-Tienes razón, Abril... ¿alguna podría buscarme una prueba? No tengo cara para ir a la farmacia y pedirla. -dijo Mona en tono suplicante.

-Yo no; mi papá podría descubrirme, y mal pensaría sobre mi relación entre Donnie y yo. -dijo Abril- Además, me vendría a sermonear con todo el asunto de "LLEGAR VIRGEN AL ALTAR". -ese énfasis iba para la boxeadora.

-Yo tampoco. -dijo Irma- Desde que vivo con los O'Neil, su padre es igual de estricto conmigo, y probablemente haría lo mismo conmigo.

-Lo entiendo, chicas... -susurró Mona, apoyándose contra la pared- Melina, ¿qué hay de ti? Tú no debes rendirle cuentas a nadie, y tú sólo vives con Kevin. No creo que sea tan complicado.

-Esa es la parte en la que te equivocas, Mona. Admito que Kevin puede ser algo ingenuo a veces, pero no es tan tonto como para no encontrar la prueba. Y él es muy celoso, puede que, si la vea, piense que yo soy la embarazada y es suyo... o que lo engañé. -dijo Melina con algo de temor.

-Está bien, chicas... -dijo Mona con algo de tristeza- Creo... que tengo que aventurarme en esto... sola.

Melina entendió que Mona no podría hacer esto sola, por lo que doblegó su corazón y le respondió.

-Te la conseguiré. -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿E... en serio? -preguntó Mona con esperanzas.

-Claro. ¿Para qué están las amigas? -dijo sonriendo aún más.

Con mucha alegría, Mona abrazó a Melina con fuerza, y ésta le correspondió muy complacida. Conmovidas por la escena, Abril e Irma se unieron al abrazo muy alegres.

-¿Qué harás si los resultados dan positivo? -preguntó la rockera a la boxeadora soltándose del abrazo.

-Supongo... supongo que Rapha deberá saberlo, ¿no? -respondió la de bufanda rosa.

-Por supuesto; tiene derecho a saberlo. -dijo Abril.

-Antes de atar cabos, sería mejor no decirle nada a los chicos hasta saberlo. -dijo Melina con severidad.

-Saben que los secretos de chicas, son secretos de chicas. -dijo Irma con una sonrisa.

-Chicas, Melina tiene razón. -dijo Mona- Hablamos de no decirle ni a Kevin, -miró a Melina- ni a Casey -mirá a Abril- , ni a Chaplin -miró a Irma- , ni a las tortugas. Mucho menos a Karai, ni Loto ni Venus; su sentido del honor le puede ganar a nuestra promesa de amigas.

-Pero, recuerda que puedes pedirles consejos; además Karai es tu mejor amiga. -le recordó Irma.

-Muy bien. -dijo Mona Lisa decidida- Pero, hasta entonces, nadie más que nosotras lo sabrá.

-¡Será como ordenas! -dijeron las tres con el pulgar en alto.

Las chicas finalemente salieron de baño, para luego regresar a clases. Tuvieron que evadir algunas preguntas de los chicos, pero eran muy buenas guardando secretos, para suerte de Mona Lisa.

La noche llegó, mientras que Irma, Abril y Mona esperaban en el departamento de ésta. Pasó casi media hora hasta que Melina apareció por la puerta.

-¡Hasta que al fin apareces, Kwanson! -gritó Abril.

-Disculpa, O'Neil, pero no me creerás el cuento que le armé a la chica de la farmacia. -respondió la morena cerrando la puerta.

-Entonces; cuéntanos. -dijo Mona con una mueca.

-Muy bien. Entré; me acerqué al mostrador y dije "Señorita, deme una prueba de embarazo". -dijo con una vocecita más aguda, a lo que las chicas rieron- Luego me miró extraño y dije "¡No piense mal!" Entonces fue y me la trajo; se la pagué y, para terminar le dije "Es para mi mamá. ¿No piensa que ya no seré hija única?". Y me fui. Diría que se tragó mi cuento.

-Perfecto. -dijo Mona sonriente- ¿La tienes?

Melina asintió con la cabeza, para luego sacar una cajita de cartón con la prueba dentro de su bolsillo.

-Ten. -dijo Kwanson con una sonrisa.

Mona dudó un poco al tener que tomarla. No sabía si de verdad estaba segura de hacerlo; pero decidió confiar en que luego de que todo acabara, podría quitarse un peso de encima. Luego, con la frente en alto, la tomó en su mano.

-Bien... -suspiró Mona- haré lo que sé que debo hacer. Denme unos minutos.

-Cómo digas. -dijo Irma.

-Esperaremos aquí. -dijo Abril.

-Tómate tu tiempo. -replicó Melina.

Con un suspiro, Mona abrió la puerta de su baño y entró.

-Bien... ya no hay marcha atrás. -susurró, mientras abría la caja.

Sacó el objeto de adentro de la cajita y lo observó en sus manos. En un momento vio la pequeña pantalla led en éste. "Positivo, embarazo; negativo, no embarazo". Eso decía en la tapadera de plástico. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría al descubrir sus resultados, pero también recordó que debía saber la verdad. De una forma u otra.

Con la frente en alto, hizo sus necesidades y esperó a que diera la alarma que demostraba que la prueba estaba lista. Pasaron unos 15 minutos, hasta que un ligero pitido sonó. Le dio a Mona la señal de los resultados listos.

Desde afuera del baño, Abril estaba sentada en un sillón meciendo sus piernas entre sí; Irma estaba frente a ella palmeando sus manos contra sus muslos de forma espectante y Melina caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de la puerta. Al instante, un grito proveniente del baño llamó la atención de todas. Cada una dejó lo que hacía y fue corriendo hasta la puerta, para que Abril la abriera de golpe.

Al entrar, vieron a Mona con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca, mientras respiraba agitadamente, la otra mano sosteniendo la prueba de embarazo con temblor en el pulso.

-¿Cuales fueron los resultados? -preguntó Melina de repente.

-Positivo. -respondió Mona, haciendo que las respiraciones de las otras tres parasen- Estoy esperando... un hijo de Rapha.

Las chicas quedaron con una expresión triste y melancólica al ver a Mona; hasta que Irma habló.

-Debes decírselo a Rapha. -habló con tenacidad.

Ahí fue cuando las dudas prevalecieron en el aire. Comenzaron a pensar, ¿qué dirían las tortugas?; ¿cómo reaccionaría Splinter?; ¿qué pensarían sus amigos?. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas... ¿Qué diría Raphael?

* * *

 _ **¡Chan, chan, chaaaan!**_

 **Qué cosa, extrañaba esta fic. Es bueno tenerlo acá de vuelta, ¿no?**

 **Okay, saben lo que siempre les digo... pero, ya fue; háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes, y recuerden... si quieren evitar que alguien les haga daño en la calle, ¡hablenles en inglés! Créanme, me sirvió... y mucho. Si no saben inglés... entonces en un idioma que sepan.**

 **Por cierto, quisiera pedirles, si no es mucha presión, que le digan a amigos que tengan en este sitio que les recomiendan mis historias... en serio, siento que es un poquito deprimente. Como sea, ¡recomienden mis fics!**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	2. Tenemos que casarnos

**¡Volví! ¡Sigo viva! Y esta historia también xDDD Como sea, ¡a responder reviews!:**

 **Vanne Pérez:** Tranquila, te dije que no había presiones ;) ¿En serio me admirás? ¡Ah! *salta de la alegría como fangirl enamorada*

 **Chica Clon:** de hecho, yo más que "futuro alternativo" lo llamaría "universo alterno de un futuro alternativo", pero hacé como quieras. ¿Lo consideras un reto, eh? Mmm, buen pensamiento, me agrada ;) No usé a Y'Gythba porque... nina lo hizo así, y hasta que las Lunas de Thalos 3 no salió, sostuvimos la teoría de que ella sería una humana y posteriormente iba a mutar en lagartija. Además, el episodio en donde ella debutó primaria y únicamente en los 80's fue mi preferido, así que lo escribí. Gracias por comentar, estate atenta a mis actualizaciones ;)

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ PUBLICADA EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN FF. net, SI ESTÁS LEYÉNDOLO EN OTRA PÁGINA, ¡ES PORQUE HA SIDO PLAGIADO VILMENTE POR UNOS PINCHES PLAGIADORES! ASÍ QUE DEBERÁN DENUNCIAR AL AUTOR PLAGIADOR DE ÉSTA, DEJARÉ MÁS DETALLES EN MI PERFIL.**_

 **No tengo nada más que decirles, así que...**

 **¡Leamos!:**

* * *

 _ **" Tenemos que Casarnos"**_

Mientras tanto, en la guarida, no todo era felicidad. Desde que Raphael había estado con Mona Lisa hace una semana, estaba actuando extraño. En primera, entrenaba menos de lo que antes hacía; en segunda, las peleas que tenía con Leo cada 2 por 3, se volvieron cosa del pasado; en tercera… ¡no golpeaba a Mikey! Algo en verdad serio le pasaba, pero sus hermanos no podían descubrir qué era.

Mientras dicha tortuga estaba en la sala jugando unos videojuegos, y sus hermanos y Flor de Loto, quien vivía con ellos, entrenaban; su hermana menor, Venus, decidió que sería un buen momento para descubrir qué le pasaba.

A paso lento, se sentó a la derecha de su hermano.

-Oye, hermano, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó ella.

Como Raphael trataba de concentrarse lo mejor posible en su videojuego, sólo para no pensar en el asunto de hace una semana; tardó un poco en responderle a su hermana.

-Eeehhh… s-sí, Venus, todo está bien. –dijo aún concentrado.

A Mei Pieh Chi no le bastó esa respuesta, por lo que se vio obligada a insistirle.

-No pareces estar bien… ¿alguien te hizo algo? ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo, tan malo que temes que el Sensei se entere? ¿O le hiciste algo tú a alguien?

Tal pregunta tomó a Rapha por la espalda, a tal grado de perder el control en su videojuego y, de un mal movimiento, perder la jugada. Manteniendo la compostura antes de meter la pata, tomó un suspiro y, mientras reiniciaba su juego, le respondió.

-No pasa nada, Venus. E-estoy bien. –dijo la tortuga de bandana roja.

Sin convencerse por esa respuesta, se acurrucó un poco más a su hermano y lo abrazó por el brazo.

-Vamos, sólo quiero ayudarte. Lo que sea que te pase, me lo puedes decir. –dijo con una miradita tierna y luego le besó la mejilla.

Resignado, Rapha tuvo que ponerle pausa a la consola, dejar el control en el piso y dar una mueca mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a su hermana dulcemente.

-Sabes que cada vez que pones esa miradita de tortuguita tierna que no pide nada a cambio, hace que no podamos evitar hacerte caso. Ni siquiera Karai o Loto pueden resistir tanta ternura de tu parte.

Lo máximo que la tortuga femenina pudo hacer fue sonrojarse.

-Está bien, está bien, te diré, pero no esperes que te diga todo. –dijo él.

-Soy toda oídos y una tumba, pero si lo consideras pertinente, me puedes decir hasta donde tú quieras.

Tomando una respiración para relajarse, Rapha encaró a su hermanita.

-Okay… si alguien, y un amigo de ese alguien, hicieran algo malo, ¿qué deberían hacer?

-Tratar de enmendarlo. –respondió con naturalidad.

Esa respuesta no le servía de nada a Raphael, por lo que tuvo que ser un poco más detallista, pero no lo suficiente como para revelarle todo lo ocurrido de una.

-No era exactamente a lo que me refería. –dijo él- Digamos que… que tú y Casey hacen algo indebido, ¿qué harías?

-¿Algo indebido? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo salir a una cita con él sin permiso?

-Pues…

-¿Hacer explotar el laboratorio de Donnie?

-Es que…

-¿Chocar el Tortumóvil?

Okay, tal vez su hermanita era un poco de "mente inocente". Pero de una u otra forma debía encontrar una solución al problema, y esta era la única forma que encontró.

-¡NO! –gritó la tortuga de rojo- Algo como… -pero no pudo terminar su oración, ya que algo lo interrumpió.

O, mejor dicho, alguien. Y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Mona Lisa Calleigh.

-¡Raphita! –gritó ella entrando a la alcantarilla.

De la forma en la que entró corriendo, Raphael saltó del susto.

-¡Ah! ¡Qu-qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rapha con nervios.

-Disculpa, Venus, pero debo hablar con él. –dijo ella jalándolo del brazo hasta su habitación.

-Claro, creo. –dijo dicha tortuga confundida- Supongo que puedo usar esto, tengo que practicar. –terminó, mientras agarraba el control del videojuego.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de Raphael, hubo un silencio tenso. Él estaba muy preocupado. ¿Estaría Mona Lisa molesta con él? ¿Acaso por lo ocurrido la semana anterior ya no lo amaba?

Mona Lisa también estaba muy preocupada. ¿Le creería si le dijera que sería padre? De ser así, ¿cómo lo tomaría? ¿Lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría? Ambos tenían muchos nervios.

-¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme? –preguntó la tortuga.

-Es… es algo de lo que debes estar enterado. –dijo ella.

-¿Tiene que ver con… c-con lo que pasó hace… ha-hace u-una semana? –preguntó mientras tragaba en seco.

-E-es precisamente sobre eso… Rapha y-yo…

-¿Qué? –preguntó él. ¿Tan dura era la noticia?

-Vas a ser papá. –respondió ella.

Otra vez hubo un silencio muy tenso. Rapha, de un momento a otro, abrió los ojos exageradamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó confundido.

-Lo que oíste, serás papá. –suspiró ella- Estoy embarazada, llevo una semana.

Shoqueado por la noticia, Rapha cayó sentado sobre su cama, aún con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración acelerada.

Aún preocupada, Mona se sentó a su lado. Él todavía estaba en shock; le costaba procesar todo lo ocurrido. Su novia le había pedido un consuelo, y él, como buen novio, se lo dio; pasó lo que pasó la semana anterior… y embarazó a su novia. Ya no había manera de poner más complicada la situación.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? –preguntó luego de largos minutos, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Desde ayer en la noche. –dijo ella.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto? –seguía sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Sólo Abril, Irma y Melina. Cuando se enteraron, estaban furiosas.

Nuevamente, Raphael le esquivó la mirada; estaba procesando demasiado a la vez. Lo que su muñeca le decía no tenía sentido. ¿Acaso ella le decía la verdad? ¿Serían padres? ¡¿Tendría un hijo?! ¡¿Cómo debía reaccionar?! Él no lo sabía.

-Raphita, ¿no dices nada? –dijo ella, acariciando su hombro- Estamos hablando de tu hijo. _Nuestro_ hijo.

Esas palabras _"nuestro hijo"_ … era música para los oídos de Raphael.

Decidido, alzó la vista, miró a Mona con una sonrisa y la abrazó con fervor. Estaba dado por sentado, su novia aún lo amaba.

-Ay, muñeca, me haces muy feliz. Ya no te preocupes, ahora podremos ser felices juntos, vendrás a vivir conmigo, nos casaremos y cuidaremos de nuestro bebé. –dijo aún abrazándola.

A medida que la tortuga le hacía cada promesa, la chica lloraba de felicidad.

-Ay, Raphita, ¡me haces tan feliz! –exclamó ella.

-Tú eres la que me hace feliz a mí muñeca, ahora gracias a ti, tendré un hijo y… y… -de un momento a otro, su alegría se convirtió en susto- Ay, Dios… ¡tendré un hijo! Ay, no, no-no sé cómo cuidar a un bebé. Además, no sabría cómo cargarlo; no puedo mantenerlo, no tengo un empleo, ni… ni… un momento, no puedo tener un empleo, soy una tortuga mutante y…

-¡Tranquilo! Yo soy la que tiene la pancita, y tú el que se preocupa. –dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué esperabas, muñeca? ¡Vamos a ser padres! –gritó emocionado.

Luego de que mencionara dicha frase, un estruendoso golpe llamando a la puerta los asustó.

-¡Raphael! ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente! –se escuchó del otro lado una gruesa voz de hombre mayor.

Rayos. Si Splinter había estado escuchando toda su conversación desde el inicio, ya tendrían que empezar a cavar sus tumbas. Temblando cual chihuahua, Rapha se acercó para abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ehm… ¿s-sí, Sensei? –preguntó la tortuga con un tono nervioso.

-Raphael, ¿qué hace Mona Lisa aquí? –le cuestionó la rata, mientras trataba de contener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Eeehhhmmm, pues… ¡charlando! Jejejejeje.

-Sí, Sensei, justamente eso. –continuó la chica desde la cama.

-Mmm… al dojo. –demandó Hamato Yoshi.

-Pe-pero…

-¡AHORA! –gritó, mientras interrumpía a Raphael.

Resignados, los 2 enamorados salieron del cuarto y, cabizbajos, se dirigieron al dojo detrás del Sensei. Mientras caminaban, vieron a los demás sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión.

-Oiga, Sensei, ¿qué pasó con Rapha y Mona? –preguntó Mikey, luego de alzar la vista.

Al escuchar semejante pregunta, Sensei detuvo su andar.

-Digamos que es una conversación privada entre tu hermano y su novia. –respondió la rata sin mirar en dirección a su hijo.

Curiosa, Karai se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesitas sermonearlos más? –comentó la ojimiel con burla.

Sensei simplemente decidió ignorar el comentario y desviarle la mirada a su primogénita.

-Sólo sigan viendo la televisión. –dijo fríamente alejándose de sus demás hijos.

Luego de dictaminar lo que tenía que decirle a sus hijos, se dirigió al dojo, seguido de Raphael y Mona Lisa.

Los demás estaban algo contrariados. Sensei nunca hablaba tan fríamente, a menos que estuviera realmente enfadado. Tal vez lo hicieron enojar por X razón, y ahora los iba a regañar. No era algo de lo que preocuparse.

¿O no?

-Oigan, esto es extraño; papá nunca se ha enojado con mis chistes. –dijo Karai confundida.

-Tranquila, tal vez está de mal humor. –dijo Leo, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-O en verdad Rapha y Mona lo hicieron enojar. –comentó Loto, acurrucándose al costado de Leo.

-Pues, creo que mi curiosidad está matándome, ¿qué tal si espiamos? –sugirió Karai.

-Buena idea. –dijo Donnie.

-Yo le entro. –respondió Mikey.

-Ya qué, estoy muy aburrida. –comentó Loto de nuevo, levantándose de al lado de Leo.

Pero la tortuga mayor y la menor contrariaron esa idea.

-¡Ni que espiar, ni qué rayos, no podemos mirar su conversación! –exclamó Leo.

-Además, es de muy mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas. –continuó Mei Pieh Chi- Si Sensei los llamó a ellos solos, es por una buena razón; es _privado._

 **55 segundos más tarde…**

-Ojalá esto valga la pena. –dijo la tortuga femenina apoyando su oído a la puerta del dojo.

-Si Sensei pregunta, es culpa de Karai, fue su idea. –dijo Leo por encima de su hermanita.

-Sí, sí, será mi culpa, pero ¡SSHH!

Mientras tanto, en el dojo, las cosas estaban muy tensas. Ambos adolescentes de 19 estaban parados en medio de la sala de entrenamientos, mientras el Maestro Splinter caminaba de un lado a otro de manera fulminante. Él los miraba con mucho enojo, se notaba en su mirada.

Parados desde su lugar, ambos estaban muy nerviosos. ¿Qué diría Splinter? ¿Habrá escuchado su conversación? ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia de que iba a ser abuelo?

Mona Lisa, por su lado, sentía que con la fulminante mirada de su suegro, se aterrorizaba. En cambio Raphael, sentía que, con la mirada de su padre, se iba encogiendo lentamente. Aunque no se notara a simple vista, estaba llorando. Con la simple mirada de furia de su padre lloraba, mientras que Mona Lisa lo miraba con tristeza.

-¡¿Tienes idea del error que has cometido, Raphael?! –gritó la rata- ¡¿Cómo mantendrás a una mujer embarazada?! ¡Tienes 19 años! ¡Apenas sí eres un adulto!

Pero Raphael, a medida que su padre le regañaba, más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-¡¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa, Raphael?!

La tortuga se limitó a esquivarle la mirada, mientras aún dejaba sus saladas lágrimas escurrir de sus ojos.

-Me decepcionas, Raphael Yoshi. –dijo el Maestro con severidad.

Mientras tanto, fuera del dojo, Melina, Abril, Irma, Kevin, Chaplin y Casey llegaban a la guarida. Apenas pusieron un pie en la guarida, contemplaron la discusión de los hermanos en la puerta del dojo.

-¡Si te callaras, tal vez podríamos escuchar! –gritó Karai.

-¡Pero no escucho nada! –se defendió Mikey.

-Ay, esto es patético. –murmuró Loto, mientras posaba una mano en sus sienes.

-¿Saben qué? Ya me estoy arrepintiendo; vamos, chicos. –dijo Donnie luego de unos segundos, mientras él, Leo y Venus se alejaban de la puerta.

Viendo que había un momento incómodo, las chicas decidieron distraer la atención de los demás.

-¡Hola, chicos! –gritó Abril.

Los residentes de la alcantarilla apenas sí notaron que sus amigos humanos habían llegado.

-Oh, hola, princesa. –dijo Donnie acercándose a Abril lo suficiente para besarla.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Casey, luego de que Mei Pieh Chi corriera a abrazarlo.

Obviamente ella era conocida por ser muy cariñosa.

-No sabemos, sólo que Sensei llamó a Rapha y Mona para hablar con ellos, y queríamos espiarlos. –comentó Mikey con ingenuidad.

-¡NO! –gritaron Melina, Abril e Irma.

-Ammm… chicas, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Kevin confundido.

-Eeehhh… s-s-sí, to-to-todo está bien. –respondió Irma.

Los chicos empezaron a mirarlas con extrañeza, por lo que decidieron insistir un poco. Algo de verdad olía mal… y no era Mikey por comer espárragos.

-Oigan… ¿seguras que está todo bien? –preguntó Chaplin.

-S-s-s-sí, en serio. –aseguró Abril.

Ya el momento se tornaba incómodo, por lo que Melina lo detuvo.

-No-no importa. Oigan, trajimos una película, podemos verla, ¿no? –preguntó la morena mientras sostenía una caja de una película en DVD.

-Pero, siempre que vemos películas juntos, esperamos a que todos estemos aquí, lo que incluye a Rapha y Mona. –dijo Leo, mientras apuntaba al dojo con su pulgar.

-¡NO! –al momento de volver a gritar, Kevin la miró de manera extraña.

-Mela, ¿segura que estás bien? –preguntó el ojigris.

 **(N** / **A:** No juzguen, recuerden que Kevin le pone apodos a cualquiera ¬¬ **)**

-En serio, chicas, desde ayer actúan raro. –comentó Chaplin.

-D-de veras, n-no pasa nada. –les aseguró Melina- No hay problema, les prestaré la película a ellos luego.

 **En el dojo…**

Raphael ya no podía soportar más sus lágrimas, pero tampoco las podía evitar. Cada sermón de su padre hacía que se sintiera peor.

-¡¿Aún no tienes nada que decirme, Raphael?! –gritó Splinter.

Pero Rapha estaba tan apenado y triste por todo lo que su padre le decía, que solo le esquivaba más la mirada.

-¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! –exclamó, mientras le daba con su bastón en la cabeza.

Al ver tal acto, Mona Lisa se asustó mientras contemplaba a Rapha caído en el suelo, aún aturdido por el repentino golpe.

-P… per… perdóname. –respondió la tortuga entrecortadamente.

-¡¿Sólo eso tienes que decir?! "¡¿Perdóname?!" ¡Esto no es algo que se pueda arreglar!

Aún sobándose la cabeza por el golpe de Sensei, Rapha se levantó del suelo, mientras que Mona Lisa lo ayudaba tomándolo del brazo.

-Sensei… p-por favor, ya no más. –suplicó con ojos aún cristalinos- Sé q-que lo que hice e-estuvo m-mal… pero, s-si lo deseas… M-mona y yo nos iremos… así y-ya no seré una v-vergüenza p-para ti.

Ahí Sensei entendió que estaba siendo demasiado duro con su hijo. Él ahora necesitaba ayuda, y él, como un buen padre, tenía que dársela.

-No, Raphael, no. –de un rápido movimiento, abrazó a su hijo, mientras dejaba que éste se desahogara en su kimono- No eres una vergüenza para mí. No tienes que irte; allá afuera hay muchos peligros, y si tú te vas por culpa mía, no me lo perdonaré jamás. No, hijo mío, no lo harás.

-¿V… Vas a perdonarme? ¿N-no me vas a echar? –preguntó la tortuga mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro, hijo mío. Ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de Mona Lisa. –dijo con un aire de sabiduría, y apretó el abrazo- Y… ¿tú está bien, mi niña? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la mencionada.

-Claro, sólo que estaba algo preocupada por lo que llegara a pasar. –respondió la boxeadora con un suspiro.

-Muy bien… pero creo que tus hermanos deben saber de esto, ¿no es verdad, hijo mío?

-Sí, Sensei… ahora se los diré. –respondió Raphael.

Caminando lentamente hacia la sala, la pareja vio a todos sus amigos, sentados, tirados o recostados frente a la T.V. Al notar la presencia de los futuros padres, Karai volteó.

Claro, no esperaba ver a su hermano con los ojos rojos cuales tomates.

-¡Rapha, ¿qué te pasó?!

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Mikey.

-Ehm, sí, sí, estoy bien. –respondió la tortuga de rojo.

Los demás no le tomaron importancia, así que siguieron con lo suyo. Pero en algún momento todos tendrían que saber la noticia.

-Chicos, hay algo que tengo que decirles.

-¿Qué tienes, hermano? –preguntó Mikey con buena onda.

El ninja de rojo dudó en decirlo. ¿Estaba seguro de que quería contarles a sus hermanos y a sus amigos de que sería padre? Bueno, no tenía opción, tarde o temprano les debía decir. Aún dudoso, volteó a ver a su padre, quién le sonrió de manera de infiltrarle confianza. Ya decidido, encaró a su familia en la sala de estar.

-Van a ser tíos. –dijo él.

Todos los presentes en la sala voltearon a ver a Raphael, quien estaba parado con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a adoptar un perro para acompañar a Chompy? -preguntó Donnie.

-¿Quién va a adoptar a aun perro para acompañar a Chompy? -preguntó Casey divertido, mientras cargaba una caja de cintas para los _casettes._

-Porque, si es así, que no se acerque a Gatito Helado. -dijo Mikey seriamente.

De un momento a otro, Chompy salió del caparazón de Rapha y chilló mientras se restregaba en su mejilla. Él rodó los ojos y lo acarició un poco en el caparazón.

-Primero que nada, Chompy no necesita otro compañero de juegos, porque con Gatito Helado tengo suficiente. -dijo él con molestia- Y segundo, no adoptaré a un perro, ¡Mona está embarazada! -exclamó desesperado.

PARA. TU. TREN.

Lo que estaban escuchando no podía ser verdad. Tal fue la sorpresa, que Casey soltó la caja sobre su pie, haciendo que se lastimara algunos dedos; Leo escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo; Mikey se atragantó con las palomitas que estaba comiendo; Venus, por la impresión, cayó desmayada; Donnie quedó muy boquiabierto, de tal manera que pareciera que hubiera salido de éste mundo; Kevin empezó a hacer sonidos y gestos incoherentes; Chaplin, quien estaba jugando con un pedazo de papel, inconcientemente lo rasgó hasta dejarlo por la mitad; mientras que Karai dejó caer el plato de sopa que estaba tomando sobre su blusa, quedando muy boquiabierta y Loto fue la que recibió el escupitajo de agua de Leo en la cara, aunque no evito que no reaccionara. Las chicas, Abril, Melina e Irma, se cubrieron las caras a la mención de la noticia.

Era demasiado... imprevisto. ¡¿Cómo dejó a su novia embarazada?!

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! -exclamaron todos.

Rapha se rascó un poco la nuca con incomodidad, mientras que Mona se sobaba el brazo con timidez.

-¡Voy a ser tío!

-Cállate, Mikey. -dijeron todos monótonamente.

-Pero es cierto, chicos. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, porque...

-¡Cállate, Mikey! -repitieron todos, ahora enojados.

-Sí, lo que él dijo. -afirmó Mona- Estoy embarazada.

-¡P-pe-pero... ¿c-c-cómo embarazaste a tu novia?! -exclamó Leo.

-Fue hace una semana. -dijo Rapha con tranquilidad- Esa vez que Mona y yo estábamos en mi cuarto solos.

Justo ahí Venus estaba despertando de su desmayo, mientras Casey la ayudaba.

-Rapha, por favor dime que montaste este loco circo, sólo para jugarme una cruel broma.

Rapha, aún un poco incómodo, se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y le esquivó la mirada algo sonrojado. Claro, hace un rato su hermanita quería descubrir lo que le pasaba, y ahora sabía que ya no era virgen, ni él ni su novia y, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, la dejó embarazada. Obvio, esa no era la forma en la que quería que su familia se enterara. Pero no le encontró otro camino para explicarlo.

-Pero... ¡no puedo creerlo! -exclamó Karai, parándose en frente de su hermano y mejor amiga- ¡A pesar de que, prácticamente, somos adultos, soy demasiado joven para ser tía! ¡No quería tener que ser tía a los 20!

-Rapha, ¿hay alguien más que lo sepa? -preguntó Leo, con un tono de cansancio.

-Am... sí, eh... nosotras. -dijo Melina, con algo de incomodidad, apuntándose a ella, Abril e Irma.

Todos las miraron con el ojos cuadrado. Ellas supieron del asunto todo ese tiempo, y no comentaron nada. Aunque, sí explicaba el por qué de su extraño comportamiento. Pero, obvio, les molestaba que no se los hubieran comentado.

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?! -exclamaron todos.

-¡No nos miren así, a nosotras no nos corresponde dar ese tipo de información! -exclamó Abril.

-¡Pero de trata de nuestro sobrino! -exclamaron Karai y las tortugas involucradas.

-¡Oigan, ¿y yo qué?! -exclamó Kevin.

-Tranquilo, Kevin, tú cuentas. -dijo Mona.

-¿Siquiera alguno sabe cómo nacen los bebés? Porque dudo que Mikey lo sepa. -dijo Rapha, apuntando al mencionado con su pulgar.

-¡Oye! ¡Claro que sé cómo nacen los bebés! -exclamó Mikey ofendido- Aquí tengo uno. -dijo levantando un cupcake.

-Mikey, es sólo un cupcake normal. -dijo Leo monótonamente.

Rapha sólo rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos. Hace un par de años, cuando Mikey era más pequeño, lo que conlleva a más inmaduro, Leo y Loto, como eran los que tenían mayor tacto para explicar las cosas, eso, y que Rapha siempre decía que ellos actuaban como padres sobreprotectores, le habían explicado a Mikey cómo nacían los bebés. Y, para hacerlo lo menos eróticamente posible, le dijeron que era como hacer pasteles. Claro, le llenaron la cabeza con ese cuento, y ahora pensaba que los cupcakes eran bebés futuros.

-¡Obvio que sé cómo nacen los bebés! ¡Y por eso, voy a matar a Rapha! -exclamó Karai, saltando encima de su hermano.

Al saltar sobre Rapha, ella empezó a ahorcarlo, mientras que él, asustado y sorprendido porque el salto de su hermana fue muy repentino, hacía nulos esfuerzos por quitársela de encima. Los demás, como no esperaban esa reacción de Karai, se quedaron mirando la escena algo confundidos. Ya pensand que era suficiente, Donnie detuvo la pelea.

-Ya basta, Karai. -dijo Donnie poniendo una mano en el pecho de su hermana, mientras su hermanos se sobaba el cuello y recuperaba el aire- No tienes por qué ahorcar a Rapha... ¡Yo lo ahorcaré por ti! -exclamó y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Donatello, Miwa, ya basta! -exclamó Sensei harto.

-Chicos... -murmuró Rapha, sobándose nuevamente el cuello- Sé que esto no es lo que esperaban, pero... quiero que sepan que Sensei me apoya... estoy dispuesto a cuidarlo... ambos los estamos. -dijo tomando la mano de Mona- Y quiero saber que mi familia también lo hará.

-Qué cursi... -murmuró Mona.

-No te acostumbres mucho. -le murmuró Rapha con picardía.

Los demás miraron a la pareja un momento. Los hermanos pensaron en lo que Rapha acababa de decir. Tenía razón, no era lo que ellos esperaban, pero no había opción. Además, Splinter le había dicho que iba a apoyarlo. ¿Quedarían ellos mal si decían que no los iban a apoyar? Pues, obvio que sí. Él era su hermano, no sabía nada sobre cuidar bebés, lo que llevaba a no tener experiencia alguna en la paternidad. Y no podían enojarse con él para siempre. Splinter les dijo constantemente que, ni siquiera la familia dura para siempre. Las tortugas se vieron resignados a doblegar su corazón. Su hermanos necesitaría su ayuda, y no podían abandonarlo en cuanto más los necesitaba. Ya decidida, la pequeña Venus se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Rapha y lo abrazó.

-Soy tu hermana menor, por 21 minutos, según el veterinario, pero eso no hace que no quiera ayudarte. -dijo sonriente, y le besó la mejilla- Tienes mi apoyo.

A la simple aclaración de Venus, Mikey también se levantó y abrazó a su hermano mayor.

-Si Venus puede hacerlo, yo también. dijo Mikey abrazando a Rapha.

-Gracias, hermanitos. -dijo Rapha sonriente, devolviéndoles el abrazo.

-Yo creo que sería una mala mejor amiga si no apoyara a Mona en este tipo de circunstancias, ¿no? -dijo Karai con una mueca, abrazando a Mona.

-Me alegra saber que mi mejor amiga está aquí para apoyarme. -dijo Mona, abrazándola a ella también.

Casey se acercó a Rapha y rodeó su cuello con un brazo, como hacía siempre.

-Digo lo mismo que Karai, ¿qué clase de mejor amigo sería yo? -dijo, y chocó puños con él.

Las chicas, Melina, Abril, Irma y Loto, también se acercaron a la pareja y los abrazaron.

-Como dijimos antes, los apoyamos. -dijo Irma.

-Yo me vería como mala cuñada si no te poyara, ¿no? -dijo Loto.

Kevin y Chaplin también se acercaron. Kevin le dio a Rapha un ligero puñetazo en el brazo con una sonrisa, mientras que Chaplin le daba un pulgar arriba.

-Amigo, si se trata de bebés, yo soy un experto, así que relájate. Tienes mi apoyo. -dijo el oji-gris.

-Y yo quedaría mal si dijera que no. -dijo el pelirrojo.

Donatello se acercó a la pareja y, con algo de resignación, pero aún sonriendo, puso una mano confortante en el hombro de su hermano.

-Creo que, no puedo estar enojado con ustedes por siempre, Rapha. Además, un bebé es algo sensacional. Y supongo que puedo hacerle la cuna a su futuro hijo, ¿no creen?

Rapha y Mona simplemente le sonrieron como respuesta. Pero alguien aún faltaba.

Leonardo seguía de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, parado a solo metros de su hermano. Él suspiró resignado. Lentamente des-cruzó sus brazos y, aún frunciendo el entrecejo, se acercó a Rapha. Se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos fulminantemente. Rapha ya temía lo peor. Su familia lo había tomado, luego de un montón de berrinches, bien, pero Leonardo parecía no querer aceptarlo. La manera en que lo miraba parecía demostrar que realmente no estaba de acuerdo en este embarazo imprevisto. Rapha ya supuso que Leo no iba a hacer nada por él. Y ya pensaba que todo lo que él había hecho por su hermano mayor no había valido la pena, si Leonardo no lo iba a apoyar en ese percance.

Pero todo eso cambió, cuando Leo, de un segundo a otro, lo abrazó fuertemente, hasta casi tirarlo al suelo.

-Sólo habrá una forma en la que pueda perdonarles este imprevisto, Rapha. -dijo Leo con los ojos cerrados, aún abrazando a su hermano- Sean buenos padres. -terminó con una sonrisa.

Rapha quedó estático un segundo. Sintió cómo las lágrimas amenazaban a salir de vuelta, pero esta vez eran de alegría. Ya con una gota de agua salada saliendo se su ojo derecho y resbalando por su mejilla, le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo muy feliz.

-Gracias, Leo. -dijo Rapha.

-Como te dije esa vez en el planeta de los Eones... "Te amo, hermano". -dijo Leo apretando aún más el abrazo- Lo que significa que te apoyaré siempre.

-¿Saben? Ustedes dos ya están para una fotografía. -dijo Mikey divertido.

Con la sola noción de que estaban siendo observados en su momento de hermanos, lo que no podía ser más vergonzoso, ambos se separaron del abrazo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, que casi llegaba a sus hombros.

-Admito que estoy feliz de que acepten el embarazo de Mona Lisa... pero aún estoy preocupado.

-¿De qué habla, Sensei? Yo fui el que metió la pata. -dijo Rapha confundido.

-Sé que tú no tenías malas intenciones, Raphael. -dijo la rata, acariciando su barba- Pero tengo miedo que otro embarazo imprevisto podría hacerse presente si no son responsables.

Los chicos estaban empezando a temer por lo que fuera a decir Sensei. Si era lo que ellos pensaban, ya estaban listos para hacer berrinches.

-Quiero que me hagan la promesa de que serán responsables; lo suficiente como para prometerme que no habrán más embarazos imprevistos. -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Los demás, repentinamente, dejaron de sentir sus corazones palpitar en su garganta, para luego ni siquiera sentir sus palpitares en lo absoluto. Incluso a Kevin y Melina, ya que ellos habían sido "adoptados" por Splinter. Por un momento habían pensado que Sensei no los iba a dejar estar en una relación. Además, Sensei siempre era muy sobreprotector. Sabían que él siempre haría algo por protegerlos, hasta podría conllevarlo a hacer lo indispensable. No pareciera ser el mismo Maestro Splinter. ¿Acaso el verdadero, sin ser notado por los demás, fue abducido por extraterrestres e intercambiado por otro? ¿Rapha le habrá golpeado la cabeza para hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

-Muy bien... ¿Quién es usted, y qué hizo con el Maestro Splinter? -preguntó Mikey con suspicacia.

Splinter simplemente soltó una risa leve.

-Soy el mismo de siempre, Miguel Ángel. Sólo les digo que prometan ser responsables. Yo ya no soy nadie para decirles si deberían estar en una relación o no. Esa es completamente su decisión.

Los demás estaban muy aliviados. Al menos no les iba a pedir que dejaran de ser pareja.

-A menos que quieran que yo decida si deberán seguir en sus noviazgos o no. -dijo con un ligero tono de burla.

-¡NO! -gritaron todos. La rata volvió a reír.

-Solo bromeaba, hijos míos. -los hicos respiraron aliviados y Mikey, prácticamente, calló al suelo aliviado- Raphael, de ahora en más tienes nuevas responsabilidades. Para que tu hijo no pase por deshonor, necesitará nacer en n matrimonio; lo que conlleva a que tu boda será mañana. Deberás ir pensando en tus nuevas responsabilidades.

-Hai, Sensei. -dijo Rapha, inclinando la cabeza levemente, luego tomó la mano de Mona Lisa- Muñeca, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. -y se dirigieron a la habitación de la tortuga de rojo.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala, sin la presencia de los futuros padres, hubo un ambiente algo callado.

-¿Saben? Eso de embarazar a su novia, me lo hubiera esperado más de Casey, no de Rapha. -comentó Kevin como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-A lo que voy es que, como Rapha es de los que más se hacen cargo al meter la pata, hubiera esperado que fuera Casey el que lo hubiera hecho. -explicó el oji-gris.

-Oye, eso es ofensivo. -le reclamó el vigilante.

-Casey, dinos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que no te hiciste cargo de algo que hiciste inconcientemente? -preguntó Chaplin con una ceja arqueada.

Casey estaba a punto de objetar, pero nada le vino a la mente. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que hico algo y no fue responsable? Sin notarlo, empezó a contar con los dedos todas las veces. Pero al notar que fueron demasiadas, terminó por encogerse de hombros sin importancia.

A la mañana siguiente, la ceremonia estaba siendo preparada. Melina le había conseguido a Mona un vestido de bodas como regalo adelantado. Splinter estaba barriendo un poco el suelo, mientras que los demás se arreglaban.

 **Con las chicas, en el cuarto de Venus...**

Las chicas estaban tomando la celebración como si fuera la celebración del mundo. Melina usaba un vestido lila sin hombros hasta sus muslos, tacones blancos y se cambió el peinado a una cola baja del lado derecho. Abril tenía uno más por sus rodillas color amarillo con hombros sueltos, tacones un poco más bajos que los de Melina y se soltó el cabello, Irma usaba uno color índigo hasta sus rodillas con tirantes y tacones altos color negro, Venus usaba un kimono color turquesa y se adornó la trenza de su bandana con margaritas blancas, Loto tenía un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas sin hombros y escotado, tacones negros y su cabello en un rodete y Karai tenía uno igual, pero color rojo con hojas y flores negras y blancas, los mismos tacones y se alisó el cabello. Todas estaban hermosas. Pero Mona parecía un ángel.

Su vestido era un color blanco, apenas rosadito, con cintas rosas en las caderas, los hombros estaban sueltos, hechos de ceda, con escote y tacones blancos. Claro, Karai quería dejarle el escote suelto.

-¡Ajústalo más! -exclamó Mona.

-No, lo dejaré suelto. -dijo Karai- Va a aplastar a mi sobrino.

-¡Apenas sí mide una micra! -gritó ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya desde ahora tienes que empezar a ser una buena madre. -le dijo Melina desde el otro lado de la habitación de Venus.

Justo en ese momento, Loto y Abril entraban a la habitación con una botella de sidra y unas copas de vidrio. Como ya eran mayores de 18, tenían edad para tomar alcohol, pero obvio no exageraban. Al entrar, Abril abrió la botella y empezó a servir la sidra en las copas.

-Por Mona y su bebé, y porque hoy se va a casar. -dijo Abril, sosteniendo una copa.

Las demás no tardaron en unirse, mientras reían por los sucesos. Obvio Mona se merecía una despedida de soltera, así que esto fue lo mejor que pudieron pensar.

 **Con los chicos, en el cuarto de Rapha...**

Las tortugas se habían sacado sus protecciones, quedando sólo con sus cinturones y vendas en los nudillos, Casey se puso una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, Kevin se puso una celeste y pantalones negros como Casey, Chaplin... no cambió mucho, usaba ropa elegante, prácticamente todos los días. Casey llevó una caja de gaseosas enlatadas como celebración de la boda de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, amigo, -dijo Casey, abriendo una lata- creo que ya estarás encadenado a Mona por el resto de tu vida. -dijo con falsa tristeza. Rapha simplemente rodó los ojos. Sabía que habían veces en las que Casey y Mona querían matarse, pero tampoco era para que creyera que era su velorio.

-Como sea. -dijo Mikey, tomando otra lata para él- ¡Felicidades, hermano!

-Te lo mereces. -dijo Leo, sonriente.

-Como dirán que soy demasiado sensible, y que pasaré a sonar cursi, sólo diré que te felicito. -dijo Chaplin.

-Felicidades por tu boda, hermano. dijo Donnie con una sonrisa, mientras mostraba su hueco en sus dientes.

-Felicidades, amigo. -dijo Kevin, con un ligero puñetazo a Rapha en el brazo.

-Okay, ya, suficientes felicitaciones, me hacen sentir raro. -dijo Rapha con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

-Ya, en fin, ¡por Rapha! -gritó Mikey alzando su lata de gaseosa. Alegremente todos le siguieron el juego.

 **En el dojo...**

Splinter esperaba en el dojo, justo debajo del árbol. Los demás estaban en frente. Rapha estaba parado frente a él, los chicos a su derecha y las chicas a la izquierda. Mona estaba en la puerta del dojo, mientras que Chaplin la acompañaba del brazo izquierdo. Al llegar al altar, Chaplin se posicionó junto con los demás hombres, mientras que Mona estaba parada frente a Rapha, ambos de perfil frente a Splinter. Él dio los votos y todo lo necesario para dejar el matrimonio listo, hasta que necesitaba que ambos novios los dieran.

-Raphael Hamato, ¿aceptas a María Lisa Calleigh para amara y respetarla, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que sea el fin de sus días?

Rapha miró a Mona una vez más y ésta le sonrió. Él le sonrió de vuelta y, tomando su mano izquierda, deslizó el anillo de bodas por su dedo anular. Éste era plateado con un diamante blanco y otros pequeños color rosa, muy tenue alrededor del blanco.

-Acepto. -dijo sonriente.

Sensei sonrió y volteó hacia Mona.

-Y, ¿aceptas tú, María Lisa Calleigh, a Raphael Hamato para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la salud como la enfermedad, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que sea el fin de sus días?

Mona temió un poco en responder. Apretó los labios. Ya estaba empezando a dudar. Simplemente podría decirle a Donnie que le practicara el aborto, así no habría problemas. Pero ella y Rapha ya estaban de acuerdo en tenerlo. No podía cambiar de opinión ahora. Aunque tenía miedo. Rapha notó el semblante de duda en el rostro de Mona y se preocupó. Con una sonrisa tranquila y honesta, tomó su mano de vuelta y le plantó un beso. Ella se relajó y soltó un suspiro tranquila. Ella tomó otro anillo plateado, que al contrario del otro, era más ancho y no tenía ninguna joya, lo deslizó en el dedo meñique-anular de Rapha en su mano izquierda.

-Acepto. -dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Sensei volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces ya son un matrimonio. -declaró la rata- Señor y señora Hamato. Raphael, puedes besar a la novia.

Luego de que Sensei diera la sentencia, Rapha acercá a Mona hacia sus labios y le dio un profundo, tierno y dulce beso. Ella lo abrazó del cuello, mientras que él a ella de la cintura. Inconcientemente, él alzó una pierna, mientras que todos los demás les aplaudían. Por un momento, Chaplin notó que Casey, Mikey y Kevin estaban llorando.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? -preguntó el pelirrojo de mala gana.

-Esto es muy bello. -respondió Mikey.

-Sólo sudo por los ojos. -dijo Casey, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Yo siempre lloro en las bodas. -comentó Kevin.

Chaplin rodó los ojos con una mueca. Luego de que se separaran de sus besos, Donnie puso música en una radio cercana, mientras que la pareja iba al medio del dojo. Si hubiera dependido de ellos, no hubieran hecho el valls en lo absoluto, pero Melina casi saca sus juttes para obligarlos a bailar. Así que no tuvieron opción. Aunque no lo hacían nada mal. Claro, una que otra vez se pisaban el uno al otro, pero eran buenos. Mientras bailaban, se susurraban cosas el uno al otro.

-Te amo. -dijo él.

-Y yo a ti. -dijo ella- Y él o ella también te quiere. -se acarició el vientre.

-Los amo a ambos. -le acarició e vientre también.

Los demás cambiaron la música por cosas como el metal, rock o pop. Todos bailaban muy felices, celebrando hasta que algunos, literalmente, cayeron desmayados en el suelo. Ya cerca de las dos de la madrugada, decidieron que ya sería tiempo de irse. Pero como ya era muy tarde y todos estaban demasiado cansados como para siguiera estar parados, acomodaron a los que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón con algunas mantas.

Ya en su cama, Rapha y Mona estaban acostándose, aún con su trajes puestos. Por lo cansados que estaban, decidieron que sería mejor quedarse vestidos, sólo por esta vez. Ya acostada, Mona cayó automáticamente dormida. Rapha, con sigilo, se acostó a su lado y acarició su rostro mientras dormía. Disimuladamente, le acarició su vientre con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un suave y tierno beso en la nariz.

-Te amo. -murmuró Rapha, para luego mirar al vientre de su ahora esposa- Y a ti también. -siendo lo último que dijo hasta caer profundamente dormido.


	3. Un día más y aún esperando

**Kun: ¿Qué tal? ¿me extrañaron? Yo sé que no T_T En fin, ¡respuesta de reviews!**

 **Chip Gaia:** Tenés muy buenos conceptos de las cosas que pasan en mis historias. Me gusta cuando mis lectores ven más allá de sólo lo referente a las acciones y ven hasta los sentimientos de lo que escribo. Y, sí, Leo siempre es distante unos momentos, pero luego doblega su corazón para poder demostrar que sus seres queridos les importan. Gracias por leer ;)

 **nina14j:** Pos, no puedo decir mucho xD Cierto, de Mikey mucho no hay que esperar, recordemos que su sub-consiente tiene unos seis años xD Lo de los pastelitos, ya te lo expliqué xD

 **Chica Clon:** Con lo de Mona humana, fue completamente idea de nina, así que ahí va. Bueno, con las reacciones que tuvieron, nadie puede culparlos. O sea, ¿cómo reaccionarías vos al saber que una amiga tuya y su pareja terminan esperando un bebé? Obviamente o reaccionamos tan bien a eso. Con el drama de los villanos y atentado familiar, espera al cap' que sigue, porque lo quise terminar hasta acá. Además, sería ir muy rápido. Espero que este te guste... aunque saldrá algo empalagoso.

Renuncia:

 _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad; si no de Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon y cada marca que promueve este dibujo animado._

 _Los OC's usados acá, sólo uno me pertenece; los demás pertenecen a nina14j y saruina99 utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 _Me pertenecen tanto la versión de Flor de Loto como la de Chaplin, pero el personaje original pertenece a TMNT Saga._

 ** _AVISO:_**

 ** _ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ PUBLICADA ÚNICAMENTE EN FF. net, CUALQUIER OTRO SITIO WEB EN LA QUE SEA PUBLICADA Y MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO NO APAREZCA, ES UN VIL PLAGIO, DEJARÉ MÁS DETALLES AL RESPECTO EN MI PERFIL._**

* * *

Después del suceso de hace dos días, Hamato Yoshi se encontraba meditando en el dojo. Ciertamente, necesitaba reflexionar sobre su actitud ante la situación de su hijo Raphael y su "hija adoptiva" Mona Lisa -ciertamente ella no necesitaba ser adoptada, sino que solamente una figura paterna- ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan dramáticamente al enterarse que sería abuelo? ¿Tenía algo de malo? ¿O acaso temía algo? ¿Por qué se mostraron esas actitudes?

- _"Todo fue tan repentino"._ -pensaba él, inerte- _"¿Acaso no debí esperar algo así, tarde o temprano? Es decir, casi es un adulto, pero... ¿sigo viendo a mis hijos como si fueran inmaduros niños?"_

Mientras tanto, Raphael en un momento se encontró solo en su habitación. -Mona Lisa tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de Abril y los libros de psicología de su padre acerca de cómo lidiar con… en fin, había olvidado de qué era, pero seguro serían horas y horas y horas fuera de la alcantarilla- Él estaba pensando en su reacción ante su padre ante la noticia del bebé. ¿Por qué, literalmente, agachó la cara? ¿Qué hizo que no reaccionara con gritos, como siempre hacía cuando resultaba una reyerta?

Además, él pronto sería padre. Debía admitir que no sabía nada acerca del tema. A veces escuchaba que nadie sabe ser padre, sino que se aprende en el proceso. Sin embargo, no estaba de más pedir consejo al padre más sabio e indicado que conocía: su propio padre, Yoshi.

Decidió ir al dojo para hablar con Splinter. Ignoró cuando vio a Mikey viendo a Crognard el Bárbaro. -bueno, ni con el correr de los años, se le quitaría la manía de las caricaturas, eso era seguro- Antes de que pudiera chocar su nudillos con la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, escuchó el sonoro llamado de Splinter: "Raphael, necesito hablar contigo".

¿Acaso el sensei era telépata? Bueno, eso no importaba, sino que debía entrar para hablar con él.

Cuando entró, encontró a su padre tan sereno como siempre. De alguna forma le daba tranquilidad, pues, con "la cabeza fría", podría hablar con él con suma madurez. Él mismo se repetía a sí mismo _"ya eres un adulto, actúa como tal"_ , de manera constante.

-Raphael -empezó el anciano roedor mutante-, quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿De qué se trata? -contestó, tratando de sonar un poco formal.

-¿Por qué no me enfrentaste cuando escuché que Mona Lisa será la madre de tu hijo? ¿Qué te hizo desistir de tu ira?

-¿A qué te refieres, Sensei? -preguntó, aún sin entender.

-De alguna manera, quisiera saber si mis constantes sermones de "la ira es autodestructiva", dieron frutos, aunque al grado de hacer que me temas. ¿O es por la situación en particular?

Raphael no podía hacerse el tonto. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería Splinter.

Por un momento calló, y el sensei no le exigió darse prisa con la respuesta. El joven ninja no evitó que un recuerdo de la noche anterior a la boda llegara en ese preciso momento.

 _Flashback_

 _-Me asusté cuando el maestro Splinter te dio un... "bastonazo". -admitió su bella Mona Lisa._

 _-Tú te asustaste, y a mí me dolió. -le respondió de manera divertida._

 _-Debo reconocerlo, Raphita: me sorprendiste._

 _-¿En qué sentido? -preguntó con picardía mientras le daba un beso._

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero. -respondió ella entre risas mientras le daba otro beso- La última vez que te vi llorar así fue cuando Destructor asesinó a Splinter en la invasión de los Triceratons._

 _Rapha drásticamente se puso muy serio y desvió la mirada para pensar mejor la situación. Mona Lisa malinterpretó el gesto y le dio un abrazo consolador mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mutante._

 _-No es que te diga cobarde, o que te reclame algo, Raphael. Simplemente digo que esperaba que reaccionaras…_

 _-¿Con gritos y defendiéndome como si él o ningún otro comprendiera lo que hicimos, muñeca? -terminó él la pregunta, como por arte de telepatía._

 _-... Sí... de hecho, sí. -respondió ella con sorpresa._

 _-Bueno, yo también me lo pregunto. No lo sé… Quizás la presión me venció. De alguna forma, sentí que lo defraudé, porque tú sabes perfectamente que soy el que más resulta con un sermón acerca de "controla tu ira", "no puedes ser un ninja si no tienes control sobre tus acciones". -dijo con una vos referente a Splinter al final._

 _-¿Tanto así?_

 _-Recuerdo perfectamente la noche que conocí a Casey. Salí muy enojado de la alcantarilla, y juro que no quería lastimar a Leo. En ese momento me sentí… un "segundón"; sentí como si Leo fuera el preferido..._

 _-¿Envidiaste a Leo? ¿Sigues haciéndolo?_

 _-No lo sé, Mona. Dejarme llevar por mi ira, no respetar la autoridad de Leo, no ser tan estratégico como Donnie… incluso admiro el positivismo de Mikey, ni qué hablar de lo "buena niña" que es Venus, o el papel de primogénita de Karai… Solo causar que Sensei me repita y repita lo mismo de siempre, de no dejar que la ira tome control de mí... Tal vez hizo que me sintiera como si solo lo decepcionara._

 _-Entonces... ¿pensaste que decirle: "Padre, vas a ser abuelo", iba a hacer que se decepcionara de ti?_

 _-Por un momento, tal vez. Pero eso no me iba a detener... -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila._

 _-¿Estabas dispuesto a buscar otro lugar para vivir, POR MÍ?_

 _-Por ti lo que sea, mi Mona Lisa. -dijo sonriente._

 _-¡Aw, qué bonito! Y eso que detesto las cosas empalagosamente cursis. -respondió conmovida._

 _-Será nuestro hijo dentro de ti, jejeje._

 _-Payaso. Me alegra que hayas reaccionado así de bien… ¿Sabes? En el hipotético caso de que no hubieras aceptado a nuestro hijo, antes de ponerme a llorar como magdalena, te hubiera pateado el caparazón de una manera que nunca hubieras imaginado, verdoso…_

 _-Tu sinceridad es una de tus mejores cualidades. -le dijo sarcásticamente._

 _Ambos simplemente rieron._

 _-NUNCA vas a oír de mí decir que nuestro hijo es una decepción para mí o para mi familia. -le dijo Rapha con seguridad mientras tomaba sus manos- Pensándolo bien, mi temor tal vez era que Sensei tuviera miedo de que un Hamato más no estuviera a salvo en estas circunstancias._

 _-Okay, ahora que lo pienso bien, tengo miedo._

 _-Detesto decirlo, pero es la verdad. Casi van a cumplirse cinco años desde que Destructor se volvió nuestra pesadilla. Con cada amigo y aliado que obtenemos, solo los ponemos en peligro…_

 _-¿Y si Destructor llega a hacerle daño a nuestro bebé? -preguntó ella con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos._

 _-Primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver. El día que se le ocurra hacerle daño, o a cualquiera de nosotros, voy a hacer que pague por todo, desde la muerte de Hamato Yuuta, hasta el daño que nos ha hecho a todos nosotros…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

 **(N** / **A:** Hemos de suponer que las tortugas saben la historia de Hamato Yuuta. Hemos de suponer, asimismo, que Yuuta murió en el incendio o bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, la misma noche que su nuera, Tang Shen **)**

Raphael observó a su sensei directamente a los ojos, y le narró todo. Tal vez eso fundamentaba por qué no lo enfrentó.

Cuando terminó de escuchar todo, Yoshi suspiró resignado y colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Raphael, hijo mío, ninguno de ustedes jamás me decepcionaría. Admito que me sorprendí, pero tarde o temprano alguno de ustedes me daría un nieto. -dijo con un toque de humor para aligerar el ambiente.

Hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar.

-Pues sí, tal vez me exasperé porque de algún modo no he visto que maduren... -en ese momento Rapha lo miró indignado, como si el mayor pensara que él seguía siendo el mismo chico de 15 años-... al grado de ser padres. -Rapha solo movió la cabeza entendiendo lo que su padre quiso decir- Pero, Raphael, me demostraste lo contrario. -esto lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

-Aunque lamento decir que tus temores están bien fundamentados, hijo mío. Yo nunca dejo de inquietarme cada vez que veo que tú y tus hermanos salen de la alcantarilla para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos. Hace cinco años mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad, y mi nieto podría correr peligro.

-Lo protegeré con mi vida, a él, a Mona Lisa y a mi gente. -respondió Raphael mostrando un puño para demostrar seguridad en su promesa.

-Y no lo dudo, Raphael. De algún modo, no quiero que el niño o niña sufra lo que tuve que hacerlos sufrir: estar en esta alcantarilla ocultos durante una temprana etapa de su vida. Sé también que Mona Lisa tiene una vida más normal en la superficie, pero que esté atada a este lugar al menos hasta que nazca la criatura...

-Creo que... es como nos has dicho alguna que otra vez, sensei: Hay cosas que ameritan un sacrificio. Sé que Mona es fuerte y hará lo que sea necesario para garantizar la seguridad de nuestro hijo. Ambos lo haremos.

-Sé que será así, Raphael.

La charla terminó. Raphael dispuso entrenar con sus hermanos mientras llegaba Mona Lisa. En cuanto pudo, ambos hablaron de lo que le dijo Splinter. Mona simplemente calló y escuchó resignada la parte en que _"estaba atada a la alcantarilla"_.

-Mira -le dijo al ninja-, si en algún momento empiezo a quejarme, ten por seguro que es algo de las hormonas. Lo que yo quiero es que nuestro hijo esté a salvo, y si es necesario hacer cualquier sacrificio, estoy dispuesta. -dijo, poniendo una mano en su vientre.

-Sabía que contaría contigo, muñeca. -respondió el temperamental sonriente.

-Recuerda que yo también puedo luchar. Haré lo necesario para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo.

-Sé que eres una guerrera, Mona Lisa. Créeme, haré lo necesario para que ustedes dos estén a salvo de nuestros enemigos.

Mona lo miró alegre y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello, hasta casi tirarlo del sillón. Los demás, que estaban pasando cerca, vieron la escena divertidos, mientras un par de risillas se les escapaban. Podían ser un par de locos novios, pero eran, en cierto modo... tiernos. Bueno, más bien, "marido y mujer".

Ya pasada la noche, Loto, Karai, Mona, Irma, Melina y Abril estaban en la guarida, viendo una película, mientras las tortugas, Casey, Kevin y Chaplin patrullaban. Abril, Irma y Melina pudieron haber ido con gusto, ya que llevaban unos cinco años de entrenamiento ninja, pero decidieron quedarse para acompañar a Mona un poco. Loto pudo haber hecho lo mismo, pero tanto ella como Karai eran buscadas por Destructor. Karai, porque el demente aún creía que ella era su hija. Pero tantas veces se dijo a sí mismo esa mentira, que pasó a creer en un sueño. En cambio, Flor de Loto, tuvo problemas diferentes. Luego de haberse rebelado ante Destructor por querer salvar a Leo, Destructor mandó a sus hombres en búsqueda de su cabeza... y no era necesario decir que no le importaba si estaba aún pegada al cuerpo o no. Más bien, tanto como Karai, decidió quedarse en la alcantarilla por protección propia. -eso, y que Leo la obligó-.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está tu pancita? -preguntó Melina casualmente, mientras miraba en dirección a la chica de bufanda rosa.

-Eh, he estado mejor. -dijo con una mano en su vientre- Descartando los vómitos, mareos, jaquecas, antojos, cambios de humor y no sé qué mas. -dijo, nombrando todo, mientras contaba con sus dedos.

Las demás chicas rieron.

-Acostúmbrate, es parte de estar embarazada. -dijo Abril, mientras la miraba graciosamente- Además, _yo_ te expliqué eso, ¿recuerdas?

-Acabo de decirlo, ¿y me preguntas si lo recuerdo? -respondió con otra pregunta y un tinte de broma.

Todas volvieron a reír.

-Si Rapha te escuchara decir eso con tan poca gracia, ya diría que eres otra Mona. -comentó Irma casualmente.

-Tienes un muy mal concepto de mí, Irma. -dijo una voz.

Las chicas voltearon a ver en dirección de dónde había venido esa voz, hasta que vieron a las tortugas y a los chicos parados en la entrada, con una mueca en sus rostros. Irma rió tímidamente y saludó con la mano.

-Eh... pretende que nunca dije eso. -dijo algo avergonzada.

-Al fin, alguien puso a la nefasta en su lugar. -comentó Casey, mientras él y Venus se sentaban en el sillón.

-Oye, respeta más a mi novia. -le dijo Mikey ligeramente ofendido.

Casey alzó las manos en defensa y se encogió de hombros. Los demás se sentaron junto a las chicas y estas se acurrucaron en los pechos de sus novios. Repentinamente, Rapha le tocó a Mona el hombro y esta volteó. Al mirar, vio un pequeño pote de telgopor, lleno de helado de fresa. Ella lo miró sonriente y él le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Gracias. -susurró la castaña, tomó el pote y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

Se puso a comer su helado con una cuchara de plástico que Rapha le dio mientras veía la película. Mikey, de repente, sintió un aroma a fresas, como el helado que comía de Gatito Helado de vez en cuando. Miró en dirección a donde estaba la castaña y le brillaron los ojos. Con una sonrisa de pillo, se escabuyó hasta donde estaba Mona para, cuando ella estuvo finalmente distraída, le arrebató el bote de helado de la mano. Rapha vio cómo su hermanito se llevó el helado que _él_ había conseguido para ella. Enfurecido, se largó a perserguirlo por la alcantarilla, mientras que este corría como loco, para escapar de los golpes de su hermano. Los otros vieron la escena serios, pero con algo de resignación. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, esos dos siempre iban a pelear por cualquier cosa.

Repentinamente Mikey tropezó con un caño y el bote de helado salió volando, hasta aterrizar en la cara de Raphael. Los demás explotaron en carcajadas, mientras que Rapha ardía en furia. Sin otro remedio, se sentó de vuelta en el sillón, se cruzó se brazos y resongó. Mona rio con picardía, le quitó el bote de la cara y rio otro poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a reír de mí por querer recuperar el helado que el torpe de Mikey te quitó? -dijo él con un tono de desgano.

Mona rio otro poco y le pasó dos dedos por una mejilla, quitándole el resto del helado en su cara. Con una cara pícara, se chupó esos dos dedos, haciendo que Rapha se sonroje un poco. Los demás se rieron por tan cursi escena. Vaya que habían veces en las que no aguantaba que su novia fuera tan poco vergonzosa. Pero no se podía quejar de una chica tan perfecta. Ella era, en pocas palabras, espectacular. Aunque su relación tenía sus altas y bajas. Pero su Mona Lisa era muy especial. Y no sería buen esposo si no le siguiera sus juegos de vez en cuando. Ya con una sonrisa de confianza en sus labios, se pasó un dedo por la cara e hizo lo mismo que ella, haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña carcajada.

Los demás contemplaron a la feliz pareja con una sonrisa, mientras que Rapha seguía limpiándose el helado de la cara. De un momento a otro, Chompy salió del caparazón de Rapha y olió el helado que tenía en su mejilla. Chilló ligeramente y le lamió la mejilla, comiéndose el resto de la crema restante en su rostro.

-Oigan, si me van a empezar a lamer la cara, no lo hagan en público. -dijo la tortuga de rojo algo irritado.

Mona solo rodó los ojos y le pasó una servilleta por la cara para limpiarle el resto del helado. Cuando ya estaba limpio, él se relajó otro poco y volvió a acurrucarse con su novia.

Pasado ya un rato, los chicos se tuvieron que ir, exceptuando a Karai, Loto y Mona, ya que debían quedarse. Tirado en frente de la TV con la cabeza descansando en sus palmas y los codos en el piso mientras agitaba los pies de un lado a otro, Mikey se empezó a aburrir. Admitía que adoraba ver Crognard el Bárbaro, pero habían veces en las que, de tanto estar viendo lo mismo una y otra vez, lo cansaba. Además, necesitaba molestar a alguno de sus hermanos de vez en cuando, o se aburriría demasiado. De repente, alguien le vino a la cabeza... ¿qué mejor víctima de los molestos comentarios de Mikey que su hermano Raphael? Debía admitirlo, hacerlo enojar era una de las cosas más divertidas del mundo. Y, aprovechando que sería padre, podría sacarlo un poco de sus casillas con el asunto.

-Oye, Rapha... -comentó el pecoso.

-¿Qué quieres, enano? -preguntó de manera monótona.

-Quería saber, ya que serás padre... ¿pensaste en cómo se llamará el pequeño?

Aprovechando que estaba tomando de una lata de gaseosa, se atragantó un poco. Sin tener noción, escupió la gaseosa y miró a su hermanito. Sus hermanos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Por qué esa reacción? -preguntó Leo confundido.

-Pues... Mikey preguntó como llamaría a mi hijo... y, honestamente, no lo pensé. -dijo Rapha.

Donnie miró a Leo y luego de vuelta a Rapha.

-Es un chiste, ¿no? -preguntó el de máscara morada.

-Pues, creo que debo admitir que no. -dijo tranquilo el oji-verde- Apenas llevamos dos días de casados, más una semana de esperar a un bebé, y no tuvimos ni una sola idea de cómo llamarlo... o llamarla.

-Entonces, ¿qué les gustaría tener? -preguntó Venus desde el otro lado del sillón.

La pareja de temperamentales se miró a sí misma. ¿Acaso habían hablado de qué querían tener? ¿Si a un niño o a una niña? ¿Gemelos? ¿Mixtos? ¿Trillizos? ¿Algo? Mona miró hacia otro lado algo incómoda mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo y Rapha agarró un revista para que pareciera que estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa con tal de evitar la pregunta.

-¿En serio no lo han pensado? -preguntó Leo.

Mona miró a Leo, mientras que Rapha miró por encima de su revista. Con el ceño fruncido, dejó la revista en donde antes la había agarrado y miró a Leo.

-Bueno, tampoco es como que hubiéramos tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensarlo. -dijo la tortuga de rojo- Además, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea.

-¿Cómo no pudieron pensarlo? -preguntó Loto.

-¿Esperabas que tuviéramos una idea de cómo llamar a nuestro bebé, cuando ni siquiera sabíamos que íbamos a tener uno hasta hace una semana? -preguntó la castaña.

Loto abrió la boca para objetar, pero luego algo le vino a la cabeza. Lo que Mona había dicho era cierto. Ni ella ni Raphael habían pensado en tener un bebé, mucho menos en como llamarlo. Además, admitiendo que era algo en lo que tendrían que empezar a considerar, tampoco era que, en su encuentro íntimo, Raphael hubiera dicho: "Oye, Mona, ¿qué tal si te complazco de tal manera que terminemos haciendo algo de adultos y tenemos un bebé?" Ella sabía que no fue algo planeado, pero no los podía culpar. Ya entendiendo que sería mejor no hacer que los efectos de mal carácter al estar embarazada fueran producidos en Mona Lisa, Flor de Loto prefirió callar.

-¿Al menos saben qué quieren tener? -preguntó Karai.

-Pues... -dijo Mona, mirando hacia otro lado- si pudiera elegir, yo quisiera que fuese un niño.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó su esposo.

-Porque, de ser así, sacaría tu sensualidad. -dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. Sus hermanos no pudieron contener las carcajadas por lo cursi que eso sonaba. Rapha abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó casi tanto como su bandana.

-¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le da por hacerme quedar mal hoy? -preguntó irritado.

-Pues, lo que a Rapha le falta de sensual, lo compensa con temperamental. -comentó Mikey entre carcajadas.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El color rojo de la cara de Rapha aumentó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia. Frunció los labios, frunció el entrecejo, se levantó del sillón y lo atacó mientras ambos rodaban en el suelo. Mona trató de contener las carcajadas por lo gracioso que se veía su esposo al pelear contra su hermano menor. Debía admitir que le divertía verlo enojado. De un momento a otro, sintió un gusto amargo en la boca. Ya sintió que uno de los malditos síntomas que la iban a molestar por los siguientes 9 meses estaba a punto de hacer efecto. Sus carcajadas se detuvieron, al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a sentir un sabor ácido en su boca. Rapha dejó de golpear a Mikey, sólo para ver que Mona estaba empezando a palidecer de las náuseas.

Con preocupación, se acercó a ella y vio que estaba tratando de hacer los mayores esfuerzos para no recordarle a la familia lo que habían cenado.

-Mikey, trae una cubeta. -dijo Leo alarmado, pero aún sereno.

Mikey asintió y corrió hacia la cocina por una cubeta. Volvió a la sala con esta en mano y se la pasó a la castaña. Esta tomó el balde y dejó que su cena terminara ahí. Con una mirada tranquila, Rapha sujetó su cabello con una mano mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda con la otra. Sabía que ser padre, y esposo en este caso, equivalía a ser compresivo y paciente. Y, ahora que Mona lo necesitaba, lo haría por ella.

Karai se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y le sobó un poco la espalda para hacer que se relajara. Mona dejó los vómitos de lado un minuto para mirar a su amiga y darle una ligera sonrisa. Una que no duró mucho, ya que las náuseas regresaron. Los chicos miraron a Mona preocupados. Admitían que era algo penoso verla así, descartando que sería por los siguientes 9 meses. Pero se deberían acostumbrar por un tiempo.

Ya pasados tres meses, Mona ya estaba con el vientre abultado. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá, mientras veía una película y comía algo de helado que le robó a Mikey.

-Los antojos serán molestos, pero sé que no me arrepiento de esto. -murmuró ella.

Le dio otra cucharada al helado y sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos con las manos. Pero sabía de quién eran esas manos, lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Quién es? -dijo ella juguetona.

-Adivina. -dijo la voz que cubría sus ojos.

-Bien... ¿es alguien a quien conozco?

-Sí.

-¿Es alguien apuesto?

-Tan apuesto que te hace suspirar. -dijo con una mueca cómplice en sus labios.

-Hmmm... dame otra pista...

-Okay... soy la tortuga más guapa del mundo...

-Hm... ¿tiene los ojos de un verde esmeralda tan intenso que hace que ni siquiera pueda pensar claramente? -preguntó de manera pícara.

-Sí.

-Pues... ¿tiene los músculos tan grandes que ni siquiera puedo rodearlos con mi propia mano?

-También. -respondió confidente.

-A ver... ¿acaso en un corazón de oro con los animales? -dijo con audacia, sabiendo que Rapha iba a negarlo rotundamente.

-¡Oye! -dijo algo molesto por llamarlo, indirectamente, un _tsundere_ \- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me califiques por tener un lado sensible! -dijo sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-¿Entonces admites tener un lado sensible? -preguntó divertida.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! -exclamó sonrojado.

-Pero lo afirmaste... en cierto modo. -dijo murmurando lo último.

La tortuga rodó los ojos y rodeó a su esposa con un brazo.

-¿Cómo está el bebé? -preguntó él, ya relajado.

-Bueno... -se pasó una mano por el vientre- no hay mucho que decir. Si se supone que en algún momento va a dar pataditas, entonces diré que tiene las piernas muy cortas.

Rapha contuvo una risa con la mano y luego pasó esta a que tomara la de Mona que descansaba en su vientre.

-Tranquila... sé que estamos ansiosos porque el pequeño ninja... o kunoichi... -a eso, Mona rio- venga en algún momento. Pero, como nos dijo Donnie unas 800.000 veces, a los bebés hay que darles tiempo.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Raphita. -dijo ella conmovida.

-Principalmente te lo dije para que luego no vinieras a decir "Ya, bebé, deja de dar patadas, no siento el estómago". -dijo con una voz burlona referente a Mona. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aún sonriente, y le dio con un almohadón en la cara, callando sus carcajadas.

Luego de un rato, en el que ambos anduvieron dándose tantos cariños que terminaron dormidos en el sofá, Abril, Melina, Kevin, Casey, Chaplin e Irma llegaron de la universidad para ver como estaban Mona Lisa y Raphael. Al llegar, todos encontraron la tierna escena de los tórtolos recostados en el sillón: Rapha boca arriba en una punta, con Mona en la misma posición, pero encima de él, ambos con las manos entrelazadas encima del vientre de la castaña en pijama y con una cobija algo revuelta encima de ellos.

Enternecida, Abril se acercó a la pareja y acomodó la cobija encima de ambos para que estuvieran cómodos. Tomó otro almohadón para que Mona no tuviera problemas de contractura en el cuello y lo acomodó en su nuca. Sacó una servilleta de papel de su bolso y le limpió a Rapha algo de saliva que le escurría de la comisura y, para asegurarse de que no mojara nada, le levantó la quijada hasta que esta se cerró.

-Psst, Apes, vamos tarde para el entrenamiento. -susurró Kevin.

-Adelántense, en un momento los alcanzo. -susurró la pelirroja.

Los chicos prefirieron no discutir, así que solo asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al dojo, donde las demás tortugas los esperaban.

-Hola, chicos. -dijo Melina casualmente.

-Hola. -respondieron los demás.

-¿Saben donde están Rapha y Mona? -preguntó Leo- Llevamos un buen rato esperando a que vinieran.

-Luego les diremos, por ahora, dejen a los tórtolos solos un rato. -dijo Chaplin con algo de burla.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Donnie inseguro.

-De esto. -dijo Abril entrando al dojo con su teléfono en manos. Ella se acercó a los demás, sólo para mostrarles una foto que le sacó a la pareja hace apenas unos minutos.

Los hombres trataron de contener las carcajadas un poco, pero le costó demasiado. Les era demasiado gracioso ver al más rudo de la familia en esa escena tan tierna con su novia. En especial, ahora que estaba embarazada. Aunque las chicas sólo dijeron un "Aww" de la ternura.

-Jajaja, nunca dejaré de refregarle eso en la cara cada vez que tenga la oportunidad. -dijo Mikey divertido.

-Mándame la foto luego. -dijo Venus enternecida.

-Lo haré. -confirmó la pelirroja- Pero, por ahora, necesito practicar el Seo Nage. -dijo poniéndose en posición.

Los demás sonrieron confidentes y siguieron a la pelirroja.

Desde afuera del dojo, en la sala, específicamente, Mona abrió un ojo ligeramente y sonrió. Miró a su derecha, justo donde se encontraba la tortuga de sus sueños y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Abril. -murmuró tranquila- Pero te mataré por el asunto de la foto.

Tal parece que sí había escuchado a Abril tomando su celular y sacando una foto. Pero como le gustaba mucho la posición en la que estaban ella y Rapha ahora, decidió que podía esperar unos minutos... horas, tal vez. Quizás incluso días. Pero, qué mas da... no iba a dejar que su buen momento terminase por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Kun: ¡Ta-da! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy empalagoso? Tal vez, pero quería demostrar que todo tipo rudo, por dentro es un osito de peluche... o sea, un _tsundere._ Pero no estoy acá para decirles eso. **

**Como saben, háganle caso a sus papás, tómense toda la sopita, hagan sus deberes y recuerden... Si en algún día les pasó algo malo, no se preocupen, el siguiente será mucho peor :´D**

 **¡Los quiero con todo mi kokoro! ¡Chau, chau!**

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**_


	4. Llegó la hora

**Kun: ¡Hola! Ya sé, estuve en hiatus por mucho tiempo :'v ¡La tarea es malvada! En fin, a responder reviews:**

 **Chip Gaia:** Sí, ver a Raphie tierno a todos nos rompe el kokoro :'v a mí por sobre todo en Tokka vs el Mundo. Raphie lloró porque Chompy por poco se iba TT_TT Síp, jeje, Splinter es alguien que entiende a sus peques. Por algo todos hacen ejemplos de buenos padres con él ;) Cuando escribí la escena de que Mona comía helado, yo decía "Uuuuh, el karma xD" Y, creo que por el asunto de la foto, Abril va a sufrir por eso más adelante. El karma siempre gana xD Abrazo y un saludo ;) y cuídate.

 **nina14j:** Soy una fucking comediante, perras! :'v Es que a la soda no le gusta estar en su boca y le ordena a Rapha que la escupa (? Ñeeeh.

 **Kun: Aviso, habrá menciones de algunas cosas de "adultos" a partir de este capítulo.**

* * *

Un sudadero, vaqueros sueltos, una gruesa chaqueta, lacios y cortos mechones de cabello cayendo sobre sus frentes.

Esta situación no era algo a lo que las tortugas estuvieran acostumbradas.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto. -dijo la tortuga de ojos añil, mirándose frente al espejo.

-Yo no me preocupo. -dijo su hermanito de ojos celestes mirándose junto a él con una notoria sonrisa- Nos vemos bien.

-Suficientemente convincente. -dijo Kevin de brazos cruzados en la pared de la habitación.

-Descartando las caras verdes. -dijo Leo un tanto inseguro. No sabía si un sudadero de Jack Frost, una bufanda azul, una chaqueta negra y azul de invierno, unos vaqueros talla grande, un par de guantes marrones, una peluca negra y lacia y unas botas de invierno llegaran a ser lo bastante convincentes.

-Viejo, deja de preocuparte, hasta a mí me convence. -dijo Casey junto al humano pálido y pecoso (o sea Kevin).

-Sí, todos se ven bien. -dijo Chaplin tranquilo- Descartando los sudaderos. -dijo el pelirrojo con una risa leve.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso. -dijo Donnie sarcásticamente junto a sus hermanos. Tampoco sabía si su sudadero de conejo morado, una bufanda café, una chaqueta como la de Leo color verde oscuro y marrón, unos vaqueros también de talla grande, guantes blancos, una peluca avellana y lacia, un gorro morado y unas botas como las de Leo fueran lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido.

-Por favor, ¿son capaces de usar trajes samurai, pero no de vestirse como chicos normales que van a salir con sus amigos al centro comercial?

-Te equivocaste con lo de "normales", Jones. -dijo Leo serio- Pero, sí, ahí te doy un punto.

-Y con lo de "centro comercial" sonaste gay. -dijo Rapha divertido, mirándose al espejo.

-Mira quién habla, Pandita. -dijo Casey gracioso.

El aludido no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, puesto que ahí tenía razón. Los abrigos, vaqueros, botas y lo demás lo trajeron Casey, Kevin y Chaplin. Pero los sudaderos eran otra historia.

-A veces me pregunto si todas esas vergüenzas que las chicas nos hacen pasar las aceptamos por ellas o solo para parecer machos. -susurró Kevin al pelirrojo.

-Yo digo que por la primera. -respondió- Ellas les regalaron los sudaderos. -comentó aún riéndose un poco de los abrigos del temperamental.

Un sudadero de panda, una chaqueta de invierno gris oscuro y negra, una bufanda roja, vaqueros también sueltos, botas un poco más cortas que las de Leonardo y Donatello, guantes negros, una peluca morena y lacia con apenas unos mechones más largos que los de sus hermanos y un gorro rojo lo conformaban. Síp, definitivamente estaba demostrando ser un macho.

-Okay, estoy listo. -dijo el pecoso con entusiasmo, mostrando su atuendo de invierno: sudadero de Winnie Pooh, chaqueta marrón oscuro y negro, bufanda naranja, peluca rubia y lacia, vaqueros, botas iguales a las de Rapha y guantes grises claros. Él, al igual que sus hermanos, no tenían sus bandanas puestas.

-Muy bien, ahora sí parecen adolescentes en invierno. -dijo Standish con una risa.

-Gracias... creo. -dijo Leo, aún viendose al espejo.

-Ya, vamos, el centro comercial no estará abierto todo el día. -dijo Chaplin poniéndose su chaqueta negra sobre su sweater blanco, guantes blancos, luego su bufanda verde pálido y gorro que combinaba.

-Vengan, antes de que las chicas nos vean. -dijo Kevin en la entrada con una chaqueta celeste y negra sobre su chaqueta usual, bufanda negra, gorro celeste y guantes negros. Mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie, jugaba con las llaves de su auto dentro de su bolsillo.

Casey tenía una chaqueta roja oscura con detalles negros, una bufanda gris oscuro y guantes negros.

-Son las 8 de la mañana y es sábado. -dijo Donnie en un susurro hacia Mikey- A esta hora hoy día, las chicas duermen.

Un largo bostezo por parte del pecoso le vino como respuesta.

-Yo también lo haría. -dijo tallándose los ojos con su puño.

-Dormirás en el auto, bello durmiente. -dijo Rapha en lo que lo tomaba de la capucha de su sudadero y lo tironeaba para que se moviese.

Casey rió con ganas en lo que veía a su mejor amigo batallar con su hermanito para que se fueran, mientras Leonardo dejaba en el sofá una nota de que saldrían, pero no tardarían mucho.

* * *

Siguieron caminando por la ruta del metro hacia la salida, haciéndose como que acababan de bajar del éste y ahora iban a las calles. Las tortugas sigilosamente se cubrieron las caras con las bufandas, no sólo por el frío, si no para también poder ocultar sus rostros. Splinter no sabía que ellos habían salido, porque de haber sabido que saldrían a la superficie a altas horas de la mañana y con una temperatura de 35, 6 grados Farenheit, los habría encerrado en sus habitaciones con 40 candados con tal de asegurarse de que estuvieran cuidados.

Sus hijos, a pesar de que fueran de sangre caliente, no eran muy resistentes a las temperaturas. En invierno, normalmente estaban todos juntos amontonados y hechos bolita, además de estar cubiertos en montones de mantas, en el rincón más cálido de la casa compartiendo su tibieza. En verano, se iban directamente a la granja O'Neil, ya que al estar en el campo, no era una zona contaminada por los autos y, por lo tanto, provocaba una ligera minoría de temperatura. Además que podían ir a lagos o arroyos cerca, donde el agua era fresca, lo suficiente como para mantenerlos en temperatura agradable.

La primera era una de las razones por las cuales a veces no le avisaban a Splinter que saldrían a la superficie.

-Vamos, no sean tortugas, estacioné mi auto por aquí. -dijo Kevin, caminando a la esquina. Los cuatrillizos siguieron a su amigo hasta que vieron su auto: un Renault negro.

-¡Wow, qué lindo auto! -dijo Mikey con los ojos muy abiertos. Lentamente acarició el convertible con sus manos alegremente y sonrió.

-Sí, fue un regalo de mi tío Patrick y mi tía Eva por mis 20. -dijo el joven abriendo la puerta del conductor- El que quiera ir adelante, que se siente rápido. -les advirtió con malicia y se sentó en su asiento.

Los 6 restantes empezaron a pelear por sentarse adelante, dándose cachetadas o empujones con tal de ir adelante. Casey incluso fue capaz de tirar a Chaplin al suelo cubierto de nieve. Cuando nadie se dio cuenta, ya que Mikey creyó estar dándole manotazos a Leo, pero en realidad se lo hacía al aire, dicha tortuga de ojos zafiro se sentó en el preciado asiento junto al conductor.

-¡Oye! -gritaron los otros 5. Leonardo rió.

-Sólo hay espacio para cuatro en el asiento de atrás. Uno de ustedes irá en el piso. -dijo Leo gracioso. Los demás no esperaron más y corrieron dentro del auto. Luego de un montón de golpes, patadas, cachetadas, mordidas, jalones de cabello y quién sabe qué más, Mikey terminó en el suelo.

-Ay, rayos. -dijo el pecoso con un puchero. Los demás se rieron y pusieron los cinturones.

Kevin arrancó el auto y se fueron todos. Pasaron unos 2 minutos cuando las tortugas empezaron a tener escalofríos. El conductor entendió la señal y encendió la calefacción.

-¡Brr, tengo frío! -dijo Mikey temblando mientras frotaba sus palmas para brindarse calor- ¡Y hambre, no desayunamos!

-Mikey, hay como cuarenta cafeterías en centro comercial, seguro un Star Bucks habrá por ahí. -Casey alegó desde la ventana derecha.

-Recuerden, primero lo primero. -dijo Rapha, mirando una pequeña lista de papel en sus manos desde la ventana contraria.

-Ya entendimos, señor futuro papá. -murmuró Donnie a lo bajo. Rapha le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué tal si pongo la radio y todos nos calmamos? -sugirió Leo, a lo que los demás asintieron. Leo dirigió su dedo al botón de la radio, pero antes de que siquiera lo presionara, una canción empezó a sonar.

Era _Shape of_ _You_.

-Oh, qué buena canción. -dijo Mikey alegre.

La tortuga de ojos esmeraldas abrió los ojos asustado en lo que sacaba discretamente su celular de su chaqueta para evitar que se dieran cuenta que el responsable de esa música era él. Mió la pantalla de su T-Phone, una foto de Mona en top rosa. mini falda negra y botas de cuero marrones en su pantalla con una pose sexy contra la pared, un detector de vídeo-llamada y la canción no se detenía.

-Rapha, ¿es tu celular? -preguntó el chimuelo humano. Rapha avergonzado por cómo todos lo miraban burlescamente decidió ahorrarse las explicaciones y contestar.

-¿Hola?

 _-¡Raphita, ¿dónde estás?!_ -gritó la castaña a todo pulmón al ver a su novio- _¡¿Donde fuiste?! ¡¿Qué estas usando?!_

-Eh...

- _¡Casi me da un infarto al no verte!_ -dijo ella angustiada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- _¡Pudiste haber llamado!_

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé, el tema es que... eh... ¡Kevin, un anciana va a cruzar!

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó el mencionado mirando el camino, a lo que Rapha rápidamente cortó la llamada. Leo miró a su hermano menor seriamente.

-¿En serio?

-Entré en pánico, ¿okay? -contestó la tortuga temperamental molesta- Cuando se trata de sorprender a Mona, no sé mentir, así que tuve que resignarme.

-Vaya estrategia. -dijo Casey a lo bajo, sin poder evitar que Raphael, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para estirarse, le diera un zape en la cara.

-No sabía que eras fan de Ed Sheeran. -comentó la tortuga de ojos cobrizos con una sonrisa cómplice. Raphael rodó los ojos en lo que su bufanda cubría sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No lo soy, Mona lo es. -respondió serio- Ella me pidió la canción.

-Claaaro... _tsundere_. -susurró Mikey lo último.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, enano? -dijo el temperamental con una mirada asesina. Odiaba que le dijeran ' _tsundere_ '.

-¡N-Nada! -dijo el pecoso con nervios.

-Oigan, cálmense, ya llegamos. -dijo Kevin, mirando por el parabrisas el centro comercial. Los demás miraron en la misma dirección, pero las tortugas estaban mayormente asombradas.

-Wooow, es más grande de lo que dijeron. -dijo Mikey con asombro. Kevin estacionó frente al edificio y, luego de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran listos, salieron.

Una vez dentro, todos se quitaron solamente sus chaquetas, puesto que la calefacción estaba encendida. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y no pudieron evitar notar que alguien faltaba.

-Oigan, ¿y Mikey? -preguntó Chaplin después de un minuto o dos. Las tortugas restantes se palmearon la cara.

-Debí traer una correa para perros. -dijo Rapha irritado.

-Compraremos una correa para Mikey luego, primero debemos encontrarlo. -dijo Leo, pero no pasó ni una milésima de segundo cuando Donnie tomó su brazo y apuntó a un negocio: una cafetería.

-Ash, claro, Mikey no puede pensar con el estómago vacío. -se quejó Kevin en lo que todos lo seguían al pecoso.

* * *

-A ver, está el sandwich tostado de jamón y queso con un chocolate caliente o los waffles con un smoothie de...

-¡MIKEY! -gritaron tres chicos a todo pulmón.

-No, no quiero un smoothie de Mikey... espera... Oh oh. -dijo el regañado escondiendo la cara detrás de su bufanda. Como estaba con la cara pegada a la vidriera de postres, no evitó que su hermano temperamental lo tomara de la capucha.

-¡¿Qué te crees en escaparte así?! -le gritó su hermano, zarandeándolo un poco- ¡Estamos aquí por otra cosa, no por tu desayuno!

-¡Ya, Rapha, basta! -dijo Leo razonable, separando a sus hermanos- Ya estamos atrayendo suficiente atención, mejor nos vamos. -los empujó fuera del local y volvieron a los pasillos mientras algunos clientes los miraban.

-Mikey, de ahora en más, no te separarás de mí. -dijo Donnie con seriedad.

-Aw, ¿por qué? -cuestionó con un puchero.

-Para asegurarnos de que no te nos escapes de nuevo. -siguió Leo seriamente.

-Ya, basta de payasadas, recuerden por lo que vinimos. -clamó Raphael- Esto es serio.

-Con pinta de panda, muy en serio no puedo tomarte. -dijo Casey, aún riéndose de el sudadero de su mejor amigo. Rapha lo abofeteó en respuesta- Okay, ya me callo.

Los jóvenes siguieron el recorrido por los pasillos. Para las tortugas era algo nuevo, ya que era la primera vez viendo un centro comercial sin tener que hacerlo desde la televisión. Cafeterías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, jugueterías, tiendas de electrodomésticos... todo pare ellos era "nuevo". Claro, era la primera vez en un centro comercial y ver tantas tiendas de tantas cosas era algo nuevo para ellos. Es más, con suerte en la ciudad encontraban más de un par de tiendas todas juntas. A menos que fueran a Times Square, lo cual por tantas luces y pocos lugares cerrados era poco convencional.

Ya por el cuarto piso, Mikey se desplomó en una banca cercana.

-Ya estoy muerto... no puedo con más escaleras. -dijo el pecoso poniendo una mano dramática en su frente.

-Viejo, literalmente todas las escaleras subieron los escalones por ti. -dijo Chaplin con un gesto de irritación.

-Lo sé... es tan agotador. -Raphael rodó los ojos y empujó de manera "animosa" a Mikey fuera de la banca.

-Tranquilo, rey del drama, ya encontramos lo que buscábamos. -dijo lisonjero.

-¿La cafetería?

-...

¿No había un momento en el que el pecoso no pensara con su estómago?

-No. -bufó el temperamental, mientras acercaba a su hermanito a la puerta del local que tan tediosamente buscaban- Aquí.

Miguel Ángel inclinó confusamente la cabeza.

-¿Seguro que es la tienda correcta? Creo que vi una cafetería por allá. -intentó huir, pero Raphael lo tomó del brazo para asegurarse de que no escapara.

-Mikey, deja de hacer berrinche, ¿quieres? -dijo Leo algo molesto- Ya nos avergonzaste lo suficiente con el asunto de la cafetería de la planta baja.

-Pero tengo hambre. -dijo el mencionado con ambas manos en su estómago.

-Mientras más rápido terminemos, más pronto vamos a desayunar. -sugirió Donnie. Mikey suspiró resignado y, seguido de sus amigos y hermanos, entró a la muy rebuscada tienda por la cual estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial:

Artículos para bebés.

-Entonces, ¿qué necesitamos, señor papito querido? -preguntó Jones mirando el interior de la tienda. De haber estado detrás suyo, Raphael habría machucado los dedos de los pies de Jones de un pisotón por burlarse de él. Pero se tuvo que resignar.

Raphael miró su lista.

-Pues, basado en todas las búsquedas que hice en internet, pañales, biberones, lociones, talco... ropa, supongo.

-¿Supones? -preguntó su hermano mayor con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Olvidaste la vez en que hice el ultrasonido y lo que dijiste? -preguntó el de morado.

Raphael se tomó unos segundos para recordar la vez en la que Mona, hace unas semanas, quiso hacer el ultrasonido.

 _ **::Flashback::**_

 _-¿Está todo listo, Donnie? -pregunto Raphael, ayudando a su esposa a acostarse en la camilla del laboratorio._

 _-Sí, solo necesito que descubras su vientre. -dijo la tortuga de morado con una especie de aparatito en la mano que Raphael no sabía lo que era, pero podría apostar su caparazón que con eso verían al bebé, además de un bote de algún tipo de gel en su otra mano._

 _Raphael hizo caso a su hermano genio y, luego de acomodar a su esposa, levantó con cuidado el blusón de pijama que ella tenía, dejando a la vista su abultado vientre de 5 meses._

 _-Mira, esto estará algo frío, así que... -Donnie no le dio a Mona un segundo para reaccionar en lo que aplicaba el gel en su vientre._

 _-Brr, está frío. -se quejó Mona Lisa con un leve escalofrío. El científico dejó escapar una risa leve._

 _-Aún no encontré un gel que no esté frío. -bromeó, pasando el aparato por su pancita._

 _Raphael tomó la mano de su amada en lo que ambos miraban la pantalla en donde mostraban al pequeño feto._

 _-Miren eso, es uno solo. -dijo sonriente. Raphael disimuladamente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio._

 _Al menos era uno solo._

 _Mona Lisa miraba con una sonrisa la pantalla mientras acariciaba su barriga por donde su cuñado genio no había aplicado gel._

 _-Estás tan grande, bebé. -dijo ella con una vocecita juguetona... la cual no duró más de unos segundos cuando quiso preguntarle a Don:- Don, ¿es niño o niña?_

 _-Pues... -el genio amplificó un poco la pantalla y frunció la vista para ver mejor- es..._

 _-No, espera, Don... no nos digas. -saltó Raphael. Mona Lisa, contrariada por la reacción de su esposo, lo miró confusa._

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No, solo que... -el temperamental resopló ligeramente mientras miraba hacia otro lado disimuladamente y encaró a su esposa y hermano- sonará tonto, pero... prefiero no saber el género de mi bebé._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con saberlo? -preguntó ella._

 _-No... pero, ¿no te gustan las sorpresas? -dijo él algo picarón. Ella respondió con el mismo gesto._

 _-No me vengas con esa cara, porque, aún con un bollo en el horno, soy capaz de tirarte al suelo y morderte igual que como lo hizo Drácula esa vez._

 _-No me recuerdes cuando viajamos en el tiempo a Transylvania, me convirtieron en vampiro y... oh, no, ya entendí la indirecta. -dijo a lo último algo monótono mientras esquivaba la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas._ _(El que entendió, entendió... pero no mal piensen -.-U)_

 _Donatello se cubrió la boca con una mano para retener las carcajadas._

 _-Bueno... lo bueno es que el bebé está bien. -dijo ya algo más relajado- Así que, si quieres, dejamos el nacimiento sorpresa, ¿okay, Rapha? -Raphael no discutió y asintió, aún algo avergonzado de lo que le dijo su amada en lo que esta carcajeaba._

 ** _::Fin del Flashback::_**

La tortuga temperamental decidió no discutir con su hermano en eso y simplemente dirigirse hacia los pasillos.

-Solo busquen lo que les dije. -dijo severo.

Los demás se dispersaron buscando lo que precisaba el temperamental para su pequeño retoño. Leonardo fue por los pañales. Donatello fue por los biberones. Chaplin por las lociones. Mikey por unos peluches, ya que él suponía que le vendrían bien unos peluches y juguetes, puesto que los viejos que ellos tenían no quiso tirarlos y además estaban viejos y rotos, además que sacados de la alcantarilla. Casey fue por cosas como talco para bebés y, tal vez, un chupón. Kevin por un andador y, tal vez, una carriola. Raphael fue directamente a la sección de ropa para bebés.

Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadero, ya que la chaqueta estaba en su mochila, y miró la estantería con todas las pequeñas prendas para bebés que habían.

Conjuntos, soquetes, vestidos, overoles... ¿qué llevar?

¿Azul o rosa?

-Rayos. -dijo una voz femenina a su izquierda. Confundido volteó a dicha dirección, viendo a una señora de unos 30 y tantos con un vientre abultado de, más o menos, casi 9 meses, de cabello moreno y ondulado recogido en una coleta de lado, ojos marrones y una gabardina color beige. Se le habían caído sus compras. Él, con una especie de aire servicial, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantar sus compras- Oh, muchas gracias.

-No es nada, señora. -dijo él, levantando un paquete de plástico con un conjunto color azul- ¿Espera a un niño? -la mujer rió en respuesta levemente.

-Sí, podría decirse... es el tercero. Tuve a dos hijas ya.

-Wow. -balbuseó impresionado- Diría que usted sabe de bebés, ¿no?

-Más o menos, jeje.

-Pues, quería saber... yo... también espero un bebé... pero quiero dejar el género y eso para el parto... y quería saber... ¿qué me recomendaría para no equivocarme de color? -preguntó algo avergonzado. La señora rió otro poco- ¿Qué? Jeje.

-Me ayudas a levantar la ropa y cosas para mi bebé... ¿y me pides consejos de moda para el tuyo? -dijo ella con una sonrisa al final. Raphael carcajeó otro poco.

-Digamos que las tenderas mucha confianza no me brindan... -se encogió de hombros- y, viendo a alguien que sabe más de esto que yo...

-Bueno... si no sabes el género... intenta amarillo o blanco... esos lo pueden usar un niño o niña. -le aconsejó ella sonriente. Raphael con una mueca de agradecimiento, siguió su consejo y tomó tres conjuntos blancos con un osito bordado en el pecho.

Cuando quiso voltear para agradecerle, vio que la señora ya se fue.

-¿Dónde fue? -se preguntó a si mismo. Fue hasta el borde del pasillo y miró a la derecha, donde vio a la señora en la caja pagando por sus compras. Lentamente se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro. Ella volteó y sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó ella mientras la cajera marcaba los precios con la tarjeta. Raphael se mordió el interior de la mejilla en lo que su bufanda cubría su sonrojo. Decir ese tipo de cosas no era su fuerte.

-Gracias... por el consejo y eso. -dijo algo nervioso. La mujer, algo conmovida, puso una mano en su hombro.

-No es nada. -contestó ella y, luego de tomar las bolsas de sus compras, Raphael no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Como lo va a llamar?

La mujer se detuvo en seco y, con la puerta del local apenas abriéndose automáticamente y una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de color carne, dijo:

-Stephen. -siendo lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Raphael miró uno de los envoltorios de plástico en su mano donde estaba uno de los conjuntos que eligió para su bebé. Un trajecito, soquetes y un gorrito con ositos.

Tal vez él tendría un varón como la señora... sólo Dios iba a saberlo.

Una mano lo tomó del hombro y volteó a su derecha, donde vio a Leo con dos paquetes de pañales en una canasta de supermercado y a Kevin con una caja de tamaño algo grande de un andador para bebés.

-¿Ya estás? -preguntó Leo. El aludido dudó un poco en su pregunta, pero para hacerse el que entendió, puso los envoltorios en la canasta de supermercado que el mayor tenía.

-¿Y los demás?

-Chaplin se está tomando una eternidad para elegir las lociones para bebé, Casey rompió una carriola y la tiene que pagar, Donnie no encuentra los biberones y Mikey, no sé dónde está. -dijo preocupado. Raphael le devolvió el gesto.

-Cuando no sabes dónde está Mikey, pasan cosas malas.

-¿Porque no lo buscan mientras yo espero con las cosas? -sugirió el humano. Las tortugas aceptaron y, mientras Kevin dejaba la caja en el piso, Leo dejó la canasta sobre esta.

-Si no volvemos en, 10 minutos más o menos, es porque Mikey se volvió a escapar. -advirtió Leo. Ambos hermanos fueron de vuelta a los pasillos, buscando a Miguel Ángel.

En lugar de su hermanito, vieron una gran montaña de muñecos y animales de peluche al fondo de la tienda, además de un par de bebés curioseando en un corral junto a ésta. Leonardo se atrevió a acercarse a una de las madres que miraban a los bebés jugar y le preguntó:

-Disculpe, ¿no vio a un chico con un sudadero de Winnie Pooh y cabello rubio? -preguntó algo nervioso. La señora asintió leve.

-Sí, creo que fue al pelotero porque un niño le quitó un animal de peluche.

Leonardo agradeció y volvió con su hermano de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Y?

-¿Te sientes con ganas de entrar a un pelotero? -respondió con otra pregunta. Raphael se palmeó la cara.

-Dime que tuvo una buena razón.

Leo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al pelotero que estaba detrás del corral. Las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron al piso en lo que veían que el pelotero medía unos 7 metros por 8 de tamaño. Desde entre el montón de pelotas, se podía ver a un niño de, tal vez, unos 3 o tal vez 4 años y a Mikey, mientras las pelotas se movían como locas porque Mikey, aparentemente, estaba peleando por un conejo de peluche con el niño.

Leonardo se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos mientras Raphael se agarraba el entrecejo con el índice-medio y su pulgar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Mikey, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Leo.

-¿No es obvio? El niño me quitó esto. -dijo con un tono que representara que su acción era obvia. Raphael estaba a punto de saltar dentro para, de ser necesario, sacarle a su hermano el caparazón a golpes con tal de que saliera del pelotero. Leonardo lo detuvo.

-Yo me encargo. -dijo seguro- Oye, niño. -dijo llamando la atención del niño. Éste lo miró justo cuando Leo sostenía una paleta verde en mano- Si le dejas el peluche, te la doy. -dijo confidente. El niño, con los ojos brillantes, le dejó a Mikey el peluche, se acercó a Leo, tomó la paleta y salió del pelotero.

-Wooow... ¿Leo? -preguntó Mikey.

-¿Sí?

-¿No pudiste darme a mí la paleta para así no tenía tanta hambre? -preguntó molesto. Rapha se palmeó la cara y, tirando de su capucha, lo sacó del pelotero.

-Ya casi tenemos todo. Solo falta que todos vengan con lo que consiguieron y nos vayamos. -dijo éste algo serio.

-¿Y luego a desayunar? -preguntó esperanzado. Leonardo suspiró lleno de agobio.

-Y luego a desayunar. -dijo acariciando a su hermanito en la cabeza- ¿Sólo ese conejo conseguiste?

-Nop. Tomé el conejo, un oso, una tortuga y un gato. -dijo alegre. Rapha, con una mirada algo monótona, rodó los ojos y tomó los peluches que su hermanito escogió. Ya cerca de la caja, vieron a Donnie con una caja de biberones en mano, Casey con el talco y un chupón, Chaplin dejando 2 botes de lociones y shampoo para bebés y Kevin llevando las cosas a la caja.

-Veo que tienen todo listo. -dijo Leo, mirando a Donnie.

-Sí, pero hay un temita... -dijo Chaplin algo preocupado- ¿Como vamos a ir a comer con tantas compras? -los demás suspiraron.

-Tendremos que resignaros y caminar con esto hasta que terminemos de comer, ¿no? -sugirió Donnie. Sin muchas opciones, todos asintieron. Los chicos sacaron el efectivo que trajeron y pagaron los artículos, luego de ponerlos en diferentes bolsas.

Ya fuera, Casey cargaba la caja del andador, Donnie una bolsa con los peluches y Rapha otra con las demás cosas pequeñas.

-Okay, ahora sí... vamos a desayunar. -dijo Leo calmado.

-¡Yupi! -dijo el pecoso saltando de alegría hacia un Star Bucks que había al final del pasillo. Los chicos rieron levemente mientras lo seguían.

* * *

Entraron a la cafetería y se acercaron a la caja.

-¿Qué pedimos? -preguntó Chaplin.

-En días helados como éstos, un café, té o chocolate caliente con unos sandwiches tostados de jamón y queso y un pastel no vienen nada mal. -dijo Casey con una mueca. Los chicos no discutieron y pidieron lo que el vigilante sugirió.

Luego de un rato, los 7 estaban sentados en una mesa grupal tomando sus desayunos. Leo tomaba un té, Chaplin, Rapha y Donnie café y Casey, Mikey y Kevin un chocolate caliente.

-Oigan, con todo lo que compramos, deberemos hacer horas extras en nuestros trabajos si queremos llegar a fin de mes. -comentó Chaplin.

-Y que lo digas. -acordó Kevin- Tendremos suerte si nos aumentan el salario.

-Suerte con eso. -comentó la tortuga temperamental. Repentinamente, _Shape of You_ empezó a sonar de nuevo.

-Ja, vaya, el pronto-a-ser-papi está en problemas. -comentó Donnie divertido. Raphael le tiró un sobre de azúcar en la cara y contestó la vídeo-llamada.

-Hola, muñeca. -saludó nervioso.

- _Hola, Raphita._ -dijo ella seria.

-Eh... asumo que estarás molesta porque te colgué esta mañana, pero deja que te explique... -dijo él sudando un poco. Mona Lisa ni siquiera reaccionó a lo que él dijo- ¿E-Estás bien?

-Am... ¿Rapha? -preguntó Leo, tocando su hombro.

-¿Qué? -contestó irritado. Leo estaba mirando adelante algo asustado. Rapha alzó una ceja- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó. Leonardo lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirar a la dirección en la que él miraba, viendo algo que lo hizo ponerse pálido:

Loto, Irma, Abril, Melina, Venus, disfrazada como humana al igual que sus hermanos, Karai y Mona, todas abrigadas, estaban en la entrada del café, con el rostro serio.

Loto tenía un abrigo celeste con peluche por dentro, un sudadero blanco deportivo, vaqueros negros, botas de cuero negras, guantes y bufanda azul marino y un gorro celeste.

Abril un abrigo amarillo con una sudadera verde oscuro con zípper, vaqueros azules, botas grises, bufanda y guantes blancos y orejeras amarillas.

Irma tenía un abrigo índigo con peluche alrededor de la capucha, un sudadero negro, leggins bajo su falda a cuadros, las botas que siempre usaba y una bufanda y guantes rojos.

Venus tenía un abrigo aqua con bufanda, guantes y gorro, el cual tenía un pon pon aqua encima y dos rayas del mismo color rodeando el contorno, blancos, vaqueros azules y botas como las de sus hermanos, además de una peluca negra con una trenza al lado, un sudadero negro de Chat Noir bajo su abrigo y una blusa blanca por debajo. Al igual que ellos, iba sin máscara.

Melina tenía un sudadero morado sobre su blusa, un abrigo lila, bufanda blanca y guantes que combinaban, orejeras lilas, vaqueros celestes y botas moradas.

Karai tenía una chaqueta negra y un sudadero que combinaban, vaqueros azules, bufanda y gorro negros y zapatillas marrones. (como en la Venganza de Karai, pero con gorro y bufanda)

Mona tenía un abrigo rosa con su típica bufanda rosa y guantes blancos, un gorro rosa con un pon-pon encima, una sudadera blanca con zípper con una blusa blanca por debajo, la cual mostraba el vientre abultado de la castaña, vaqueros azules y botas marrones de cuero.

-Jeje... hola, chicas. -dijeron los chicos saludando nerviosamente con la mano. Las chicas se cruzaron de brazos de manera que entendieran que no estaban felices de despertarse y no encontrar a sus novios junto a ellas en la mañana.

-Nada de 'hola, chicas'. -dijo Melina molesta- ¿Por qué se vienen aquí al centro comercial a hacerse los graciosos, escaparse, dejarnos solas y ni siquiera dejar una nota?

-Am... yo dejé una nota en el sofá. -dijo Leo alzando apenas la mano. Loto lo amenazó con la mirada en señal de que se callara- Y sé que nadie quiere mi opinión, así que voy a callarme.

-¿Por qué rayos al menos no nos mandaron un mensaje? -preguntó Abril mientras todas se acercaban a la mesa. Raphael decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y se levantó.

-¿Qué haces? -le susurró Kevin. Rapha le mostró una mano en señal de que esperara y se acercó a Mona.

-Muñeca... sé que estás molesta porque... no te avisé, te colgué la llamada y todo eso...

-Eso y mucho más, Raphael. -dijo ella seria. Rapha tragó en seco discretamente.

-Pero... no les avisamos porque...

-Hey, ¿esto qué es? -preguntó Venus, agachándose a revisar una de las bolsas.

-Eh, Venus, espera, no... -trató de detenerlo Donnie, pero Karai lo fulminó con la mirada en señal de que se detuviese.

-Son... cosas para el bebé... -dijo Irma sorprendida. Loto se agachó a revisar la otra bolsa donde estaban los peluches escogidos por Miguel Ángel personalmente.

-También peluches, un chupón... hay de todo. -dijo Flor de Loto.

Mona, boquiabierta, miró a Rapha, quien hacía nulos esfuerzos por ocultar con disimulo su sonrojo bajo su bufanda.

Ahí entendió todo.

Raphael quería sorprenderla, viendo lo mucho que estaba esperando la llegada de su bebé, consiguiendo cosas para éste. Además que había sido capaz de colgarle una llamada en la cara por hacer eso. Rapha debía ser muy valiente en ese aspecto, puesto que la última vez que él le colgó a ella la llamada, ella lo colgó a él del caparazón.

La boxeadora sonrió con ternura, bajó la bufanda del rostro de Rapha, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó suavemente. La tortuga, sorprendida por sus actos, se sonrojó.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy tierno. -dijo ella, separándose suavemente. Raphael sonrió avergonzado y se sonrojó más profundamente.

-Eh, digamos que no lo hice solo.

-Aww, ternurita. -dijo Mikey divertido. Leo le dio un zape en la cabeza, ya que muchas veces el pecoso había arruinado los momentos de su hermano con su novia al decir que era muy tierno.

-Bueno... creo que por esta vez, los podemos perdonar si lo hicieron por Rapha. -dijo Loto con una sonrisa.

-Creo que eso es justo. -la apoyó Abril.

-Sí, por esta vez puede ser. -siguió Venus.

Los chicos sonrieron aliviados... lo cual no duró mucho después de que las chicas los cachetearan a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Nos lo merecíamos. -dijeron serios mientras se sobaban sus mejillas.

* * *

Unos 4 meses después, ya en verano, la calidez rondaba en la ciudad, la nieve se había derretido y la tibieza del ambiente se notaba. Una noche de verano, un 16 de junio, Mona Lisa con su vientre de 9 meses en el living miraba la televisión con su esposo y cuñados. Pronto llegaron las 8 de la noche y las tortugas estaban a punto de salir.

Pero cierta castaña embarazada tuvo que diferir.

-Raphita, espera... no te vayas.. e-el bebé puede venir en cualquier momento y... -fue interrumpida por un beso en sus labios.

-Muñeca, está bien... volveré cuanto antes. -dijo seguro, besó su mejilla y se agachó a su vientre- Y tú pórtate bien en lo que papi regresa, ¿okay?

Mona rio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y besó a Raphael en la frente.

-Prométeme que regresarás. -dijo ella finalmente. Raphael le guiñó un ojo, puso sus sais en su cinturón y se fue con sus hermanos y hermanita.

Los hermanos subieron al Tortu-Móvil y fueron a la superficie, en busca de problemas. Mientas estaban pasando cerca del Barrio Chino, escucharon unas voces desconsoladas en una esquina. Los quintillizos sonrieron, sabiendo que habrían unos malhechores pasado por ahí.

Y con "malhechores" hablamos de los Dragones Púrpura.

-¿Quién quiere jugar a golpear al dragón? -preguntó Leo divertido, a lo que los demás gimieron en aburrimiento.

-Viejo, tarde o temprano me va a dar un tumor de lo malas que son tus frases. -comentó Rapha. Leo suspiró.

Debería practicar monólogos luego.

-Solo vamos, ¿sí?

Los chicos decidieron hacerle caso y salir del vehículo para luego acercarse a la zona. Al ocultarse tras unos botes de basura, vieron a Fong, Sid y Tsoi asaltando a un señor de pinta de unos 45 años más o menos. Los tres tenían más barba.

-P-Por favor, no me hagan daño. -dijo el señor temeroso.

-Lo haremos... -dijo Fong posando una navaja en el cuello del tipo- si nos das tu billetera, reloj y celular.

Justo cuando el señor estaba a punto de sacar su billetera, una filosa katana rodeó el cuello de Fong desde atrás.

-¿A donde vas, Fong? -preguntó Leo con ironía en lo que Raphael y Donatello noqueaban a Sid y Miguel Ángel y Venus a Tsoi.

El señor, aprovechando la oportunidad, salió corriendo al ver a las tortugas. Leonardo rodó los ojos y acorraló a Fong contra una pared.

-¿Cuantas veces debemos repetirles que no nos gusta que roben? -dijo la tortuga bromista.

-Dejaremos de hacerlo cuando se nos dé la gana, Leonardo. -dijo Fong, pateando la katana del líder para luego salir corriendo.

-Déjamelo a mí, Leo. -dijo Donnie. Lanzó su bo hacia el Dragón Púrpura, golpeándolo en la nuca de manera que lo noqueara instantáneamente.

-Bien hecho, Donnie. -lo felicitó el mayor.

-Oigan, miren esto. -llamó Mikey. Los dos miraron en dirección que el pecoso llamaba, viendo a Sid y Tsoi atados con caras de payasos dibujadas en las suyas. Leonardo y Donatello carcajearon.

-Como la vez que quemaste esa bodega de dinero de los Dragones Púrpura esa vez, Leo. -comentó Rapha. Leo rodó los ojos con una mueca.

Él mismo sabía que había hecho mal en haber tratado de detener al Pie a mano propia con Karai y Shinigami, pero había aprendido la lección esa vez. Mucho más al ver que Donatello había resultado herido.

-Lo reitero, pelear con estos sujetos es como jugar un vídeo-juego en jefe de nivel 1. -dijo Mikey con orgullo. Venus rio leve pero, al alzar la mirada, palideció.

-Am... Mikey... ¿crees que podamos pasar directamente a nivel 7 o algo así?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que los jefes de éste nivel nos miran desde los tejados. -dijo ella preocupada sacando sus Kai-Mis.

Al ver en dirección a donde la pequeña miraba, se encontraron con nadie más ni nadie menos que Rocksteady y Bebop.

El jabalí y el rinoceronte saltaron al suelo frente a las tortugas. Rocksteady tronó su cuello en lo que Bebop sonreía con malicia mientras las tortugas macho sacaban sus armas.

-Da, miren qué tenemos aquí. -dijo Rocksteady- 5 tortugas tontas a las que Rocksteady les va a aplastar el cráneo como nuez de la India.

-¿Nuez de la India? -preguntó Venus confundida.

-Es un término de Rocksteady, hermanita. Déjalo. -dijo Donnie con simpleza.

-Ya basta de éstas estupideces, voy a sacarle a estos dos el marfil de los cuernos. -dijo Rapha decidido y se lanzó al ataque.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron sin dudarlo. Mikey y Rapha iban contra Rockteady, mientras que Leo, Venus y Donnie contra Bebop.

Bebop se movía con sus típicos pasos de baile fuera de moda, ya que representaban prácticamente los 70's. Los hermanos de azul, aqua y morado peleaban como podían.

-¡Oye, deja de hacerte que eres Michael Jackson y pelea como hombre! O mutante... -comentó Venus algo irritada.

Prácticamente ahora estaba en un limbo de duda al preguntarse quién la irritaba más: Bebop al hacerse pasos a la Michel Jackson cuando luchaban o Mikey al hacer piruetas en entrenamiento.

Raphael y Miguel Ángel peleaban con Rocksteady con habilidad, mientras que éste intentaba pisotearlos como si fueran cucarachas.

-¡Oye, por aquí, cuernitos! -se mofó Rapha desde un poste de luz.

Rocksteady bufó enojado y embistió el poste con su cuerno, provocando que Rapha perdiera el equilibrio y callera hasta golpearse la cabeza contra un hidrante contra incendios y quedara inconciente.

-¡Rapha! -gritaron sus hermanos asustados.

Rocksteady sonrió malicioso y tomó a Raphael cargándolo sobre su hombro. Leo quiso taclear a Rocksteady para que liberara a su hermano, pero sólo consiguió que sus hermanos lo retuvieran, ya que Bebop apuntaba un arma a la cabeza del temperamental.

-Den un paso más, tortugas, y veremos si su hermano es realmente un cabeza dura. -amenazó Bebop, acercando el arma a la sien de Raphael. Las tortugas se quedaron quietos en respuesta.

-Díganle a su maestro rata que, si quiere a la tortuga de vuelta, que venga por ella a la guarida de Destructor. -les dijo Rocksteady mientras ambos se iban corriendo con la tortuga.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Díganle a su maestro que él es la verdadera rata! -gritó Mikey desafiante desde lejos.

-Leo, ¿no vamos a seguirlos? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

Leonardo lo pensó un segundo y abrió su boca para contestar...

Si _Shape of You_ no hubiese empezado a sonar.

-¿Ese no es el tono de llamada de Mona en el teléfono de Rapha? -preguntó Venus. Desde no muy de lejos, divisaron el teléfono de Rapha tirado en el suelo.

Corrieron a tomar el aparato y Leonardo fue el que contestó.

-¿Mona?

 _-¡¿Leo?! ¡¿Dónde está Rapha?!_ -gritó ella. Estaba agitada.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la tortuga confundida.

- _¡No! ¡Leo, el bebé, él- agh!_ -se escuchó una especie de pelea, hasta que Loto fue la que tomó el celular de Mona.

- _¡Leo, ¿qué le pasó a Rapha?!_ -preguntó Loto.

-Fue secuestrado por los del Pie... ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó aún confundido. Silencio fue su única respuesta- ¿Linda?

- _Leo... deben traerlo aquí... ahora._ -ordenó.

-Loto, ¿qué le pasa a Mona?

Dos segundos de silencio fueron la única respuesta de Loto, hasta que un fuerte grito de Mona Lisa y un pedido de ayuda de Karai a Splinter le dieron a entender a Leonardo la situación.

-Leo, ¿qué pasa en la guarida?

-... Te llamo luego, Linda.

Leonardo cortó la llamada luego de asegurarle a Loto que traería a Rapha de vuelta y, al voltear a ver a sus hermanos menores, dijo:

-El bebé ya viene.

* * *

 **Bueno, jeje, asumo que les habrá gustado... ¿o no? nwnU**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Gustó, encantó, no gustó, aborreció? Lo que sea, díganme en los comentarios jeje**

 **Como sea, háganle caso a sus papis, tómense todo el Danonino y recuerden: ... yo tenía 10 perritos, yo tenía 10 perritos, uno se me fue a la nieve, no me quedan más que 9 :v**


End file.
